


cursed.

by Kraihunbaekyeolchen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kraihunbaekyeolchen/pseuds/Kraihunbaekyeolchen
Summary: There are legends that if you did something bad that may affect the Pure Blood Alpha in a certain way, A heavy punishment would be sentenced to you.





	1. Prologue

Why do they need to be home before the sun sets? Why do they always need to be home at night? Why do they need a true love's kiss? And most importantly, Why and how are they cursed?


	2. Introduction

**The Pure Bloods**  
  
Pure Bloods are treated like a royalty. They are rich. And they usually have a big family. The Pure Bloods have 3 categories. Its easy acually, Its just, Alpha, Beta, and Omega. The Pure blood Alphas are the highest ranking and the most powerful in their country. Not like the old times, the Pure Bloods's identity are hidden. Excluding the Pack leader. And for so many reasons, they should stay hidden.  
  
**The Pure Blood Alphas**  
  
You would think that Pure Blood Alphas are rare. But actually, they aren't. Due to the need of expanding their pack, and also if, in case, something happens to the Pack Leader and to the first born, the heirarchy would be followed. Unlike a normal Alpha, pure bloods are visually, physically, internally, and verbally excellent. It runs from the blood they say. A normal Alpha would need a omega in heat to be able to rut and provide pups. And they also wouldb't be able to provide pups for betas. But pure blood Alphas can rut whenever, wherever even if the Omega or Beta is not in heat. There are legends that if you did something bad that may affect the Pure Blood Alpha in a certain way, A heavy punishment would be sentenced to you.  
  
**The Pure Blood Betas**  
  
It is unlikely to meet a roaming beta. Which means, there is also a very small possibility in meeting a Pure Blood Beta. Betas are usually discreet. They are just laying low. Maybe because of the discrimination going in their country, 'You're an Alpha or an Omega. If not, you are nothing.' It is unlikely for an Alpha or an Omega to like a Beta. Maybe 5%? And if you're an Pure blood Beta, maybe 10%?. The overall population of the betas drastically diminished since their country's plague. Much to the surprise of the many, 80% of the individuals who died from the plague are betas. 19% Omegas and 1% Alphas. One may think that its not shocking as many Omegas survived because they had their Alphas with them. Others think the Betas are just the cause of the plague that is unknown until now.   
  
**The Pure Blood Omegas**  
  
No one has ever saw a Pure Blood Omega ever since their country's war to the north. Vampires. The Pure Bloods were either killed, hostaged, or kidnapped and bought to the north. The citizens of the east all thinks the same thing. That they are dead. Its impossible for an Omega to survive in the north due to the cold weather. If you would ask if all the Pure Blood Omegas were taken and killed, my answer would be maybe. There would be a big chance of no one surviving but if there is, then they were scattered and they're away from their packs. Some say, that they are indeed scattered and the Vampires used their ability to remove someone's memory. Some say, that no Pure blood Omegas are left.  
  
  
**The North**  
  
Also known as the Vampire's Chamber. Their country is the only country who wants to colonize the East. Always winter.  
  
**The East**  
  
Also known as the Wolf's Den. 4 tropical seasons, Spring, Summer, Winter and Rainy. Summer being the longest. Largest country.  
  
  
**The West**  
  
Also known as the Witches's cave. No time interval. Always night. Colonized by the Vampires. Smallest country.  
  
  
**The South**  
  
Also known as the Monster's habitat. Mysterious. No one has ever stepped Or dared to invade their property. 


	3. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngho (28)  
> Yuta (26)  
> Yoonoh (24)  
> Lucas (20)  
> Minhyung (20)  
> Jeno (19)  
> Jisung (18)  
> Doyoung (20)  
> Jungwoo (19)  
> Chittaphon (20)  
> Sicheng (20)  
> Jaemin (18)  
> Kun (21)  
> Yangyang (18)  
> Hendery (19)  
> Xiao Jun (20)  
> Taeyong (24)  
> Taeil (25)  
> Haechan (18)  
> Chenle (18)  
> Renjun (19)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed their ages!! ><

Doyoung never expect any of these things to happen. He never even imagined that this is what will happen. He imagined a happy and peaceful life now, that he's finally with Jaehyun. It did happen though, but just for a period of time. But who is Doyoung kidding? He knows by himself that whatever happens, may it be a natural disaster or a major fight, he knows he won't leave Jaehyun. He knows that they can get through it. Yet, he also know that he doesn't want to be a fool. He has his limitations.  
  
Doyoung and Jaehyun has been inlove since forever. I know, it may sound a little over but its true. They've been inlove since god knows when. They were childhood best friends, and neighbours. Even though they're in a different pack, they still clicked and managed. People might thought that Jaehyun is intimidating, scary and vain. But ask Doyoung, he would say, ' _What? Are you kidding me? He is the fluffiest fluffball!'_ One might think that they hate each other if they don't know them personally. They always bicker and fight with little things. But at the end of that day, they will just miss each other and make up.  
  
Their relationship has a lot of ups and downs. Well, if you would just look at it and not observe, you will assume that their relationship is full of down moments. Their first meeting is actually bad. Jaehyun's pack needed a helper. Being their Omega mom dying from giving birth to Jisung, their pack needed some people to help and work for them. There comes in, the 10-years-old Doyoung, he was raised in an orphanage. Jaehyun's father, Taewoong, saw something extraordinary from him, resulting for Doyoung and other orphans, servicing the Pure Blood Alphas.  
  
Jaehyun was a kind and demure kid who always thinks of others before him. Despite being young, he already has a mature mindset. That day, he just got home from school and his swimming lessons. He saw a struggling boy trying to reach something from their shelf. At first, he thought it was a thief. But knowing their house security and dobermans, no one would make it alive. Specially if its a small, skinny, wimpy, omega.  
  
**_"Hey? Do you need help?"_ **14 years old Jaehyun asked politely he walked comfortably near the omega. Not wanting to scare him, he smiled sincerely that shows his dimples.  
  
**_"Oh I-I'm so sorry. I'll work hard. Please don't punish me."_** The omega whimpered as he get scared of the new, definitely older alpha that came in.  
  
Out of reflex, Jaehyun carefully and delicately touched the omega's bunny cheeks and made him look at him. " ** _Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything wrong. It's fine._** " He smiles and even included his eye smile to calm the omega.  
  
**_"My name is Yoon Oh. But I'm mostly called as Jaehyun. I'm 14, What's yours?"_ **Jaehyun removes his hands in the omega's cheeks and offers a hand shake. Which, the omega accepted. " ** _I'm Kim Dongyoung. But some call me Doyoung. I'm 10... "_**  
  
" ** _Okay, Doyoung, so what were you doing? I'll help."_**  
  
After that day, they definitely clicked and became best friends immediately. After 6 years, they confessed to each other. The first one to say it is surprisingly, Doyoung. They didn't revealed it at Jaehyun's family first. They hid it until Doyoung is legal. What they didn't expect was the warm greeting and acceptance they got. And that night, you bet, Jaehyun marked Doyoung.  
  
But now, at the middle of the day, he was left there, on their bed. In their condo. Wrapped in only the fluffy blanket. Jaehyun's things already gone. Crying and whimpering as he embrace Jaehyun's only jacket that is left. He wants this. He asked for this. Heck, he even begged for it. Yes, he begged Jaehyun gone. Has he gone mad? Doyoung ask himself.  
  
He took a hold of his phone and called his only friend that is not related to the Pure Blood Alpha family.  
  
**"Kun...?.....hi...."** he said trying to sound cheerful as he miss his friend  
  
**"C-can you go here? I did something..."** he said as he looks at the walk in closet in his right, Open, and almost empty.  
  
**"I......I...I broke up with him Kun."** He cried.  
  
And after 30 minutes, he heard someone pressing the doorbell on the front door.


	4. The start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun arrived. Sicheng took Yootae in the daycare. Jaemin turned Jeno down. Ten got a date. Jungwoo got slapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like more than 5k words tf HAHAHA goodluck reading. I just wanna build up the story for the main event.

**"Are you fucking kidding me?! You made the right decision!"** Kun shouted. Right when he arrived in Jaehyun and Doyoung's shared condo, all he saw is a mess. There is a water puddle that came from, what he assume is a flower vase. As he saw some flowers in the floor too. He is just glad there's no sign of some broken glasses. He glanced at the living room and saw their marble table is cracked. Now, one thing is for sure for Kun, they _fought_. They fought and threw things. As he traveled to the master's bedroom, he hear some muffled cries and sobs. His heart ached. This scene is just too familiar to him. Except the mess though.

And now, after 3 hours, Doyoung is now calm. They cleaned the mess. Doyoung bathed and is now in his comfortable clothes. His face looks gloomy, eyes tired and red from crying. Cheeks also flushed and his lips swollen from bitting too much.

**"Dons, please stop bitting your lips. It might bleed."** Kun hand him a tea that he made quickly as its been a little chilly.

**"Do you want to talk about it now? Hmm?"** He caressed Doyoung's hands. And looked at him worriedly. Doyoung looked at him and started tearing up again. He lands himself in Kun's and hug the shit out of him as he sob and cry.

**"Shhh, everything will be fine Dons. Maybe not now, not tomorrow, but soon. And I will be there for you every minute."** Kun patted Doyoung's head as he lulled him. It hurt to see his normally cheerful friend like this. They haven't met for a while and now that they did, he will come to this.

**"I-I fucked up Kun....I said-I said horrible things. I-I was tired and mad. I-I didn't mean it---"** Kun hugged him **"you're rambling. Calm down for now, okay? You can tell me when you're okay"** so he did. Doyoung cried his heart out. And Kun was just there to say comforting words and hug him. That's all he can do anyways.

**"Last week, he and Yuta needs to go to a business trip. He bought Xiaojun with them too, the butler. Then-then Xiaojun caught him with Irene, a vampire. They're impossibly close he said. At first, I didn't believed. He was so tired to go home here. I told him to stay the night at their mansion. I had my night shift that time. I got out at 5am. I decided to fetch him and surprise him at the mansion. But then, I was surprised instead. I saw him and Irene in his bed. His bed Kun. They're both naked. I accidentally bumped in the table beside the door resulting a frame to drop. And them, to wake up. They saw me and I ran, I drove here. But Jaehyun is fast, he caught up on me. We fought. I-I slapped him. I said I hate him. I-I said I don't need him in my life. I said too many hurtful things. B-but I didn't mean them Kun, I love him so much--"** Doyoung cried yet again. He cried and cried until he didn't noticed that he fell asleep. Kun noticed that its almost 5pm and for sure, Doyoung hasn't eaten anything since yesterday. He looked at Doyoung and brushed the stray hairs in his face. He noticed a lot of bruises though. But, oh, its just hickeys _. Tons of it._ That explains why Doyoung was naked when he arrived. He thought. But, how though? He heard Doyoung's stomach rumble. So he gently layed him in the sofa and starts cooking.

He noticed how there is no stock foods in their kitchen. All he saw are packs of ramyeon and a big tub of ice cream. Gladly, there's some flour. He can only do pancakes then. Kun haven't met Jaehyun. He wonders why too. After all those years, they haven't met once. Maybe because their schedules clashed.

He met Doyoung in their school. They were classmates and seatmates. They became best friends not so long after. He always took care of the latter. He has this motherly flex in him even though they're just the same age. On fifth grade, Doyoung got out of the orphanage to serve a rich family. And there he met Jaehyun. Doyoung, whenever he has the chance, will talk about Jaehyun a lot. And whine a lot how he and Jaehyun has different school. And even though he haven't realize it himself, Kun already knows Doyoung is in love with Jaehyun. Sadly, they need to part ways in college. Kun taking medicine and going to a different, and more expensive school. That same year, Kun heard that Doyoung was already marked and Jaehyun is officially his mate. He was happy for him. But also, sad. Because a beta like him couldn't have a life like that.

He heard some shuffling and movements **"Doyoung?"** He turned off the stove and walked through the sofa where Doyoung was. But the omega is not there. He saw the master's bedroom's door is opened so he came in.

**"Dons?"** He saw the bathroom door slightly open and heard some running water. **"Young? Are you okay?"** He was about to open the door but Doyoung closed it hard. Making a loud thud. **"I-I'm fine. Kun"** he heard some more _shufflings_ **"are you sure? What happened?"**

**"I-I'm just hungry."**

Kun wants to ask more but he doesn't want to force Doyoung so he gave up. **"I cooked some pancakes. Let's eat"** as if on cue, Doyoung opened the door and came out.

They ate in peace and washed the dishes. Doyoung, insisting he should help. And now, they're cuddling each other in the couch while watching running man and drowning themselves in the tub of ice cream. **"Dons you really need to buy some groceries. We'll die eating nothing or just ramyeon everyday"** Doyoung looked at him with wide eyes, **" _'We'_?!! Omg. Are you staying??!!!"** For the first time that day, Doyoung is smilling. Wide. The one that shows his bunny teeth and gums. That really adorable smile. Kun nods. Smilling too.

+

Sicheng groans as he felt someone tugging his legs. His bottom hurt due to Yuta's roughness and agressiveness last night.

**" 'mmyy! Wakeyy!!"** The baby continues tugging his legs trying to climb on him.

**"Chengieeee"** the baby is now shaking him, trying to wake him up. And kissed his cheeks.

Sicheng groans but holds the baby and hugged him **"Yootae baby, Chengie is sleeping shh"** he tried kissing the baby's cheeks but ended up kissing the nose **. "Yuyu gone. Yootae hungry."** And with that, Sicheng's eyes opened. **"Yuta is gone? He left already?"** He knows that Yuta will go to a business trip again with Jaehyun and Johnny. He just thought that its still early. This is my chance. Sicheng thought. **" 'm hungry mmy"** Sicheng looked at the clock and panics as its already 8am. He needs to bring Yootae to the daycare at 8:30 and he needs to be at school at 9.

**"Okay, what does Yootae want to eat?"** Sicheng carries the baby with a grunt due to the weight. Don't blame the baby. Sicheng is just weak and thin. The baby just pouted and tried to think of something he wants to eat. Sicheng decided just give him a baby food and make himself a sandwich and eat it on the way to the daycare.

**"mmy, phone"** Yootae points at his phone that is shaking violently. **"Shit"** Sicheng forgot to tell his mom that he will be spending the night in the Nakamoto's. He quickly answered the phone as he put the baby down the bed to pick an outfit for Yootae and get his extra clothes that he brought.

**"Hey, Mom."** Sicheng quickly finds an outfit for Yootae and got a hold of his clothes too.

**"I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you. Yuta needs to go to a business trip early until tomorrow so I had to take Yootae in the daycare."** He puts the clothes in the bathroom rack and got out again to put the baby in bath.

**"Yes, I will go home today to get some more clothes....yes, I will bring Yootae. Okay, bye mom. Love you"** Sicheng carries the baby with two hands and they took a bath together. After they took a bath, Sicheng arranged his and Yootae's bag.

**"Baby, wear this now."** The baby obediently wear the teddy bear backpack. Sicheng carries him downstairs and sit him in the baby chair and gave him baby food while he make a sandwich.

**" ‘mmy, where yuyu?"** The kid asked while he gobble up his food and making a mess. Its a relief he has a bib in him. 'Yuyu is making lots of money' Sicheng wants to say that but instead, he says **"Yuyu is with uncle Jaehyun and uncle Johnny"** the baby's eyes lit up **"uncle john!!! uncle jae!"** He waddles his feet and giggles. Well, his uncles spoils him a lot.

**"Come on baby, we need to go now."** Sicheng carries the baby and kissed his cheeks. **"Baby Yootae is so messy"** Sicheng jutted his lips and wipes the baby's mess. They got out of the house with Sicheng, still carrying Yootae because he doesn't want to walk. They have a driver but Yootae whines and nearly cries when Sicheng tries to get him in the car. Luckily, the daycare is just a 10 minutes walk.

**" ‘mmy, when yuyu home?"** Yootae asked while playing with his hair and hugging his neck **. "Yuyu will be home tomorrow baby. At night"** Sicheng's arms are starting to worn out. He's been carrying the baby for too long for his body. And, he hasn't eaten. The sandwich is left in his bag. They finally arrived at the daycare with multiple parents in there bringing their kids. **"Haomei!!!"** Yootae shouts as he saw his friend. And also resulting for some parents to look at them. They have this disgusting look whenever they see Sicheng bringing Yootae in the daycare. The omega didn't mind it as he always got that look. **"Baby, Chengie will go now. Be good okay? I'll be back later."** Sicheng says as he kissed the baby's lips that made the baby giggle. **" 'm kay mmy. Bye bye~"** Yootae kissed Sicheng's cheeks and ran to his friends. Sicheng walks out the daycare but not without hearing one of the parents say **_"he's not even ashamed. How old is he to have a kid? He's not even marked. I bet he's a slut that doesn't have a mate."_** And with that, Sicheng got out of the daycare.

To say that Sicheng is _hungry_ is an underestimatement. He is fucking starving. His stomach hurts. He got to his university safely and on time but his whole body hurt. Not to mention his stomach. Its already past lunch but he hasn't eat anything. He barely arrive in the cafetiria. He knows he can't afford buying anything there as everything is expensive. He loathes himself for studying in an expensive university but not affording it at all. Yes, he got in because of the scholarship, but he needs some money still. Which he doesn't have. He arrived in the farthest table and remembered his sandwich that he made at Yuta's earlier. He almost cried from happiness.

He was about to bite the sandwich when someone called him **"Winwin ge!"** He looked forward and saw Hendery and Yangyang walking towards him holding hands. **"Oh, hey, how are you guys?"** Sicheng tried to smile and shit but fuck, does he just want to fucking eat. **"We're fine! How about you? You look sick ge"** Yangyang said as he looked worriedly at Sicheng **."Yeah, you look thinner too."** Hendery said as he examines Sicheng's thin body. **"Just stressed about some requirements. But I'm fine."** Sicheng said as he grips on the sandwich. Because, he really really really wants to just eat. But he doesn't want to be disrespectful to them **. "Well, I hope you take care of yourself more ge, we have to go now!"** Yangyang pouted **. "Yes, and you should eat more than that small piece of bread! Stop dieting! Bye ge!"** They all thought he's just dieting. Boy, are they wrong. Sicheng just nods and waved at them. After they're gone he quickly stuffed his mouth with the sandwich. But even after it, he's still not full.

**"I guess I'll just drink a lot of water then"** he sighed.

_He just hope he has a lot of money like Yuta._

+

**"Can you fucking sit your ass down Jaemin?!"** Donghyuck said as he slapped Jaemin's tighs.

**"My feet fucking hurts you shit. And I can't see anything. Those plants are fucking irritating"** they are currently spying on someone and there's no other hiding spot than the bushes.

Jaemin and Donghyuck cut classes because of Donghyuck's pleading to go and see Mark. The energetic beta is just too whipped.

**"Calm your tits. Oh my god- here they goes"** as if on cue, the bell rang and the professor in the room they were spying came out. Second later, the students starting coming out too. But no Mark Lee came out.

**"Fuck, my feet hurts. Where the hell is my man."** Haechan said. Jaemin decided to just 'fuck it' and lay down the grass. While Donghyuck stayed crouching and still spying using a fucking binoculars. Thanks to Chenle.

A minute pass and still, no Mark Lee. Donghyuck frowned and pouted. He can't have his daily dose of Mark Lee. He sighed and took one last glance in the door and saw someone standing. He can't see the face because he's facing backwards. Looking like he is talking to someone **"Oh my god!! Is that Mark???"** He asked Jaemin but the boy couldn't care less and just rolled his eyes. He used the binoculars and just got disappointed. That boy is no Mark Lee. Its _Jeno Lee_. 'Fuck their backs for looking a like.' Donghyuck thought. But then, he thought of an evil plan and looked at Jaemin.

**"Bitch what? You look like a dog."** Donghyuck stood up and exhales. **" NA JAEMIN, WHY ARE YOU LAYING IN THE GRASS?!"** Donghyuck said or rather, shouted. Resulting for Jeno to look at their side.

Jaemin thought that there's a teacher and Donghyuck is fucking putting him in the blame so he stood up and ran forward. What he didn't expect is, bumping into someone named Jeno. Jaemin's eyes grew wide and looked at Donghyuck. Who, just winked and grinned. _'Fuck you'_ Jaemin mouthed.

Jaemin has been avoiding Jeno as much as he can for some reason. Donghyuck, odlf course, noticed this. And decided he has enough of the two. Donghyuck knows Jeno is in love with his best friend. And he is pretty sure Jaemin is too. He just don't know why suddenly, he is avoiding Jeno like a plague. 

**"Oh, hi Jeno."** Jaemin said as he flushed and looked at Jeno's forehead. He just couldn't face him right now. Before Jeno could even reply, he asked, **"Is Mark there? Donghyuck is kinda whining he couldn't find Mark."** He scratched his head and tried to laugh. Donghyuck pinched his side and whisphered, **"you shit"**

**"Jaemin? Who's finding me?"** And again, before Jeno could reply, Mark and Lucas came out of the room. Jaemin finally removes his sight out of Jeno and looks at Mark. He couldn't take the stare and handsomeness Jeno is giving him. **"Oh, It's Donghyuck right here. He's just b---"** Jeno growled and gripped on Jaemin's wrist pulling him away. To who ever knows where. **"J-jeno, where are you taking me??"** Jaemin tried to remove the grip. But Jeno just tightened it more. Making it painful for Jaemin. " **Jeno it hurts"** Jaemin feels like his blood is stopping from flowing in his hands. Jeno didn't say anything and continues on pulling Jaemin to the rooftop. **"J-jen, you're hurting me---"**

**"And you're not?!"** Jeno punched the locker behind Jaemin. They arrived at the rooftop where some lockers and chairs are piled. Jaemin is surprised at the sudden outburst. He suddenly felt frightened. He whimpered.

**"Tell me, why are you avoiding me? Huh?!"** Jeno is mad. Oh, he is _really_ mad. Despite being scared, Jaemin defended himself. **"W-what is it to you? So what I'm avoiding you? You have many friends. I'm not the only one---"** Jeno kissed him. He should be happy. He should be kissing him back. But this kiss is different. It hurt. He pushed Jeno and cried.

**"You wanna know why? Because I love you. _I love you Jaemin_. I'm fucking so so madly inlove with you. And it hurts that you're avoiding me. When I didn't do anything wrong. It hurts when you act like I'm just nothing to you. You laugh and giggle with your friends like you don't have a problem with me. It's like I'm a fucking disease. And I should hate you about that. But damn, I'm just so inlove with you. And you know what hurts most? Is that you know yourself you love me too but you're denying it yourself."** Jeno says as he teared up. Shit, if his father sees him like this, he will beat the fuck out of Jeno for crying. And the weather must be cooperating as it starting to rain.

Jaemin just stared at him. Ever since he heard Jeno saying those three words, his world stops. _'No, no- this can't be. No, he can't---we shouldn't-'_ Jaemin's mind is on error you may say, his heart and mind is not functioning. Jaemin sighed. He don't have any choice but to do this.

**"How can you be so sure? I am not in love with you. Disgusting. I am not even gay! You know why I'm avoiding you? Because you're gay. And you _'love'_ me. You're horrible! I felt so disgusted. I don't need you in my life. I have many friends too. I don't need a gay one for me. You disgusting faggot."** Jaemin is thankful that its raining. As it is hiding his real tears that is pooling in his cheeks. He hate himself for doing this.

Jeno's mouth agape. _'Jaemin said what?'_ **"Again, I, Na Jaemin, is not in love with you. Faggot. Get out of my life."** And with that, Jeno is left in the middle of the rooftop while raining.

+

" **Yeah? Of course I'm free tonight"** Ten giggles as he moves his glass of wine.

**"Oh, honey, you better use all those money. You gotta earn me hottie**." He giggles in his phone.

**"I'm so delighted. Fetch me at 7. Bye honey** " he made a kiss sound and ended the call. He drank the wine left in the glass and stood up from his and Johnny's bed. His lovely husband is out until tomorrow with his two brothers. So he is so happy right now. He can finally meet up and fuck around his flings. He hates his life. He loathes this set up. His life is like a fucking sappy drama in some cheap tv. Not even in Netflix.

He's just 20 and he's already married with an old man Johnny. Well, he's almost half 60. Don't @ him. He hates his father and sister for agreeing in that damned arranged married. Johnny, the first born of their pack is unable to find love for almost 30 years already. Their father is aggravated by it. So he decided it is a good idea to arrange Johnny into someone who he doesn't know at all. Well, that's what Ten thought. Johnny personally requested to his father to be married to the merchant's son. He knew his father would agree because they are quite helpful. And is financially stable. Johnny met Ten in a bar. It was one of those times where Johnny had a free time to go to a bar and have fun. And guess what? They had sex and Ten didn't even remember it.

When they finally got married, Ten refused baring a child and having a mark. Johnny was sad about it but Ten coaxed him that he just wanted to get to know him more. He said he wanted to be close before getting intimate. And Johnny agrees to it. Several months later, here Ten is, getting ready for his date with his fling. Not virgin anymore, but not pregnant. No marks to be seen. He looks single. He doesn't even smell like he has a mate. How did he do that? He has a way. The only thing that will make you think again is his rings. Yes, rings. He has _two_. One, is their wedding ring, and the other is Johnny's mom's ring. Johnny gave it to him the night after their wedding. And he won't tell anyone that maybe, just maybe, his heart leaped from it.

He was fixing his hair when he glanced on his wedding photo. Eveyone was there. Per Johnny's request. His brothers, his brother's boyfriends, the butler, literally _everyone._ Their wedding was grand, but private. They didn't want to publicly announce it and they also didn't wanna brag their wasting of money to the crowd. You can say that they were being humble. He looked at the picture more and he saw J _aehyun_. Ah, their 3rd brother. And holy shit isn't he just hot. He remember that day, he was oogling too much at Jaehyun in a tuxedo he got caught with a certain bunny looking boy which Ten believes is Jaehyun's boyfriend. As he saw them sucking faces in the reception's bathroom. If you ask Ten, he would probably choose Jaehyun over Johnny. Jaehyun is more of his type than Johnny. He just loves that dimples and holy shit his body. Not to mention his voice. Its to die for. He didn't notice he was smilling and grinning like a bitch in heat. He opened a drawer to get some accessories when he saw a _box._

**"I don't remember buying this** " he get a hold of the box. It was a green velvet box. He doesn't want to open it as it wasn't his, but he saw an engraving. So small, he almost couldn't see it _. 'For my love'_ Ten rolled his eyes for Johnny is being a cheesy ass husband again. He opens the box and gasped. You bet he did. It was that bracelet he pointed out when he and Johnny was out. He jokingly said he wants it because its the most expensive bracelet in their country. And holy shit, its in his hands. How dare he. Ten wants to cry. Johnny is fucking spoiling him too much. But instead, he looked at the clock and realize its almost 7. His date might be here in a minute or so. He wanted to wear the bracelet but he don't want to ruin it as he is sure he would have a wild night ahead. So, he put it back in the box and removed both of his rings. He puts the rings in his pocket and continues dolling himself

A call interrupted him. He saw the name of the caller and almost choked. It was Johnny. Ten calmed himself and answered the call

**"Hey darling"** Ten said sweetly. If he is in his usual self, he would gag in the way he os acting right now.

**"Oh, I'm just about to have my dinner"** He lied. Sure, he will have dinner. But not after a few make out sessions with his date.

**"Don't worry about me. Focus there. I'm fine by myself"** Oh, he is fine. Much much finer later. When he got a piece of something up in his ass.

**"I'm not lonely. Its fine really....i know, I miss you already too...."** he scanned his nails. He got them cleaned and glossy yesterday. Then, suddenly he hears a doorbell. Oops, his date is here.

**"Oh, darling, my food arrived. I will call you later....yeah, love you too."** He throws his phone in his bed and walked out of their room.

_Oh, he is going to have so much fun tonight._

+

After Jeno pulled Jaemin away, Mark, Lucas and Donghyuck are left in the middle of the hallway. A blushing Donghyuck is cursing Jaemin in his mind.

**"So, you're Jaemin's friend right? And Jeno's too?"** Mark asked as he looked at the blushing beta infront of him.

**"Hey man, wanna come to a party? We will be throwing a party later. You're invited."** Lucas said as he winked at Donghyuck.

" **Ah, Jaemin said you were looking for me?"** Mark asked as he remember Jaemin saying someone is whining for him.

**"I....uh...Mark, I---"** before Donghyuck could confess, a _soft_ and _cute_ voice cut him.

**"Lucaeeeeees~"** and there, appeared is Jungwoo running towards Lucas with a cute smile and hugging him. **"Hey, woo. Done with your quiz?"** Lucas ruffled his best friend's hair.

**"Yep! I finished it a.s.a.p~ as soon as possible!"** He said and kissed Lucas's cheeks. Jungwoo shoot Mark a kiss which Mark gagged. Lucas smiled at his best friend's cuteness. Yep. _Best friends_. Just friends being clingy to each other and kissing. Yep.

**"You know what, I'm done with your clingy shits. I'm outta here"** said Mark as he noticed Donghyuck disappeared so suddenly.

Lucas and Jungwoo just laughed and walked behind Mark **"Right, woo, there's a party later in the mansion. Wanna come?"** Lucas's hands are around Jungwoo's shoulders and Jungwoo's are in Lucas's waist. One might think they're a couple.

**"Oooh, party? For what?"** Jungwoo has gone to the mansion multiple times already. But ever since Lucas got a girlfriend, he stopped bringing Jungwoo and brings his girlfriend instead. **"For me and Yuqi. We've been together for a month now. Can you believe it? Time flies so fast. Oh man, I couldn't believe she answered yes"** Lucas keep on rambling about Yuqi and didn't saw the scowl forming on Jungwoo's face.

**"So, are you coming?** " Lucas asked hopefully to Jungwoo while pinching his cheeks using the hands in his shoulder **. "Yes, I will be there! Of course~"** they got in Mark's car and they drive Jungwoo home.

" **Party is at 8 'kay!"** Jungwoo heard Lucas shouted as the car drove off. Jungwoo sighed and got in the house.

**"Woos, you're home. Who's that?"** Jungwoo jumped in surprise as Taeil, his cousin, grins at him.

**"Its just Lucas, hyung"** Jungwoo sniffs as he smells something off.

**"hyung, something is burning!"** Jungwoo realized as he saw some smoke coming out of the kitchen. **"Oh no! My cookies!!!"** Taeil shrieked. Jungwoo just giggled at his cousin's dumbness. He climb up his room and took a bubble bath. He decided to just lay down the tub and thought of some things. He didn't realize he's already been there for an hour when Taeil knocked.

**"Hey, woo? I hope you're not drowning there. You've been there for an hour. I made dinner."** Jungwoo shot up and quickly rinse himself. He got out of the bathroom smelling like vanilla.

**"Holy cow woo, I might thought you're a candy. Not a human."** Taeil scrunches his nose. **"I will not be eating dinner here. There's a party at Lucas's"** Jungwoo said as he was picking some clothes he would wear at the party.

**"Ohhhh finally announcing you two are together?"** Taeil teased as he poked Jungwoo's arms.

**"Uh...he's celebrating his and her girlfriend's monthsary..."** Jungwoo said and grimaced at the thought of Yuqi and Lucas celebrating their Monthsary.

Jungwoo started wearing the jeans and flannel. And some make up **"Oh....oh. Then who's gonna fetch you?"** Taeil cleared his throat and bit his lip. He _really_ thought his cousin and Lucas are dating. Oop.

**"Mark maybe? And, also, I will be spending the night there."** Jungwoo kissed Taeil's cheeks and got out of the room.

" **Mark's already here! Lock the door okay!! Love ya!!!** " Taeil just sighed.

The party was nice. Really _really_ nice to Jungwoo's liking. Although, he is now feeling shit due to the too much alcohol intake last night. But if he's not currently in a hangover, Jungwoo will be enjoying his stay here at the mansion. Apparently, everyone was to drunk to give him a ride home. He opened his phone and saw that its already lunch time. He heard a knock on the door. **"Yes? Come in"** the door opened and a _topless_ Lucas came in.

**"My head fucking hurts like shit woo. How's yours?"** Lucas said as he layed down in the bed and cuddled Jungwoo. **"Mine too. But not much"** he giggles. They stayed like that for a moment until they fell asleep again.

They woke up with a sound of shouting downstairs **. "Xuxi, what's that?"** Jungwoo asked sleepily. " **I don't care"** Lucas said as he focused on sleeping again. Not minding the fuss that is happening downstairs. He thought that it might just be his brothers playing wii again and fighting because someone is cheating.

But the sound of shouting more and more became loud. Its as if the person is going closer and closer and closer- **"YUKHEI!"** _Yuqi_ shouted. Her eyes red and teary. Mark is about to pull her out and calm her down when she shut the door and locked it. She opened the light and, **"what a fucking sight."** She ran to Jungwoo and Lucas who is now awake and has no idea on what was happening.

Scared. That's what Jungwoo is feeling. The Alpha female is looking at her. She was fucking furious. She ran to Jungwoo and pulled his hair **"you fucking slut!"** Lucas stared at them for a second. Shock plastered in his face. He just woke up. And this is suddenly happening. He stood up quickly and tried to remove Jungwoo in Yuqi's hands **"Yuqi! What the fuck are you doing?! Stop**!" And with that, Yuqi slapped Lucas. And after, Jungwoo. And again, Jungwoo, she was about to pull Jungwoo's hair again but someone from her back holds her still **. "Enough."** _Jaehyun's_ voice creeped all of them **. "No! I---"** before Yuqi could remove her hands out of Jaehyun's grasp, Jaehyun growled at her **"I said, enough."** Yuqi was pulled outside the room and Jungwoo stood there. Shocked. Cheeks, _red and hurting_. His knees go weak but Lucas supported him by hugging.


	5. The curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The revelation of the curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck--- I will expect you guys to be bored of this from now on lmao. I will highly appreciate if someone ever like this....if, there is though

The mansion is eerily quiet. Even though all the brothers are present and it’s still the middle of the day, no one dares to talk. The alpha brothers are currently eating late lunch served by the butlers. Except Jeno though. He is locking himself up in his room ever since he got home. Everyone are just focusing in eating. Only the sound of utensils, munching, gulping and breathing can be heard.

 **“You know that either way I will still know what happened right?”** Johnny said as he glanced at Lucas. As the eldest brother, and the in-charge in their pack, Johnny needs to know everything. He, Yuta and Jaehyun came back early from the business meeting as they felt something wrong. Indeed, there is.

 **“I wish I could tell you too. But, I don’t know also.”** Lucas said sadly. He tried to smile, but he couldn’t. Instead, he just continues eating.

 **“How’s Jungwoo? Is he fine?”** Jaehyun asked. After he escorted Yuqi outside the mansion, he asked her what is wrong with her. She just answered him with a glare and a _‘why don’t you ask that slut instead?’_ and then walked out. **“He is fine when I took him home. I told his cousin to aid his cheeks again. I told him what happened”** Lucas and Mark took Jungwoo home after they aided his cheeks. The poor omega was just staring at nothing and not saying anything. **“He must be so shocked. Do you have any idea why did Yuqi reacted like that?”** Yuta asked as he glanced at his phone. Looking if Sicheng texted him.

 **“uhh, actually, I was watering the plants when she came in, she asked me if Jungwoo is still here. Then I asked why, she showed me her phone. It was a picture but I couldn’t see it properly because she immediately go past through the door”** Jisung said as he stared at the steak in his plate. He can feel his brother’s stare at him. **“Can we stop this topic for now? I don’t really want to tackle this right now.”** Lucas told his elder brothers.

 **“By the way hyungs, I thought the business trip is not until this night?”** said Mark. He knew that the business trip of his brothers are until today at night. But he was shocked when suddenly they arrived and stopped Yuqi. **“I felt something bad was happening when I woke up earlier. We decided to postpone the meeting. And can someone tell me why is Jeno not eating with us?”** Jeno, like his brother Jaehyun, is always demure and kind. He is always polite and present. Not like Lucas or Mark which are troublemakers. So it’s a surprise to them when Xiaojun came down from Jeno’s room saying that Jeno doesn’t have an appetite to eat and is very tired from his soccer practice. **“he came late last night. He was drunk…… _and he was crying_ ” **Jisung whispered the last four words because he don’t want to expose his Jeno hyung like that.

 **“What?! Why is he crying bro!?”** Sadly, Lucas in his right heard him. And now, his brothers are now all shocked. **“oh, man. I think its because of Jaemin. Like, we forced him to confess bro”** Mark followed as he remembered yesterday, when he, Lucas and Jeno are the only ones left in the room, Jeno mentioned that Jaemin is avoiding him. And the duo thought that Jeno, confessing, is the right solution for it. Yuta was about to say something when he saw Jeno coming down the stairs. **“Well basically, he hates _faggots_ ” **Jeno said as he took a seat beside Mark and starts eating. The 6 boys just staring at Jeno. And felt a shiver from their spines. Jeno is _different_. He is not smiling, his hair is a mess, he reeks of alcohol, his face looks tired, eyes red, and, _‘was that a cigarette in his pocket?!’_ Yuta thought as he saw the piece of nicotine in Jeno’s Shirt pocket. **“we’re sorry br—“** Lucas was about to say sorry to Jeno but Jeno cut him **“It’s no one’s fault he’s ‘straight’ right?”** Jeno muttered without even glancing at anyone he just cuts his steak. The atmosphere became more tense and eerie. Jisung coughs and tried to make the atmosphere bright, **“So, hyungs, why are you still here?”** Johnny, Yuta and Jaehyun are not living in the mansion anymore. They now live separately with their significant other or for Yuta’s case, Yootae.

 **“Oh, I will go after eating. Yootae keeps on whining for me”** Yuta said as he showed a video that Sicheng sended of Yootae whining and missing Yuta. Which makes all of them cooed. Except Jeno though. The kid was just eating and not minding his brothers. Johnny and Jaehyun softened as they saw Yootae. Do they just want a baby for themselves. **“Me too, I promised Ten a date today. I just came to check on you guys. Jaehyun, however, will stay.”** All the eyes are now on Jaehyun. Of course, how can they not? They know their 3rd brother. He can’t stay put without Doyoung in his sight or grasp. And just then they noticed the suitcases and bag in the couch. Lucas, Mark and Jisung gasped and Jeno furrowed his eyebrows **“What? Why?”** Johnny and Yuta just shrugged at Jeno’s question. 

**“we fought”** Jaehyun said simply and smiled bitterly at his brothers. He can still remember how Doyoung looked like when they fought. He looked so fragile, miserable, and Jaehyun blamed himself for that. He just hurt Doyoung. _His Doyoung_. **“Phew, I thought you guys broke up or something”** Mark said as he laughed awkwardly and drinked his Fresh Juice. Lucas and Jisung laughed awkwardly too. _Can this day just end._ **“We did. We broke up.”**

+

Kun and Doyoung woke up late due to watching until late at night. They planned to go to buy some groceries and drive at Kun’s to get some spare clothes because Doyoung’s clothes are either too small or too cute for Kun. They finished eating their lunch which is a Chinese. Doyoung argues to eat ramyeon instead but Kun didn’t even spare him a glance. Now, he is waiting for Doyoung in the living room. Doyoung is sure does taking his time. He’s been in the bathroom for an hour now.

 **“Did he fell asleep in the tub?”** Kun said as he walked his way into the bathroom and knocked. **“Dons, we’re just getting some groceries. What’s taking you so long?”** just like last time, he heard some shufflings that almost sounds like a bottle with some pebbles inside. Kun got worried but at least he didn’t fell asleep in the tub. **“I-I’m sorry, I’m done now.”** Doyoung got out of the cr wearing a sweater and jeans. His eyes are red just like yesterday when he came out of the bathroom. Kun started to get suspicious.

Kun touched Doyoung’s forehead which made Doyoung flinch **“Are you feeling sick Doyoung?”** he raised his eyebrows as he touch Doyoung some more to check on his temperature. Because for sure, his scent is something off. There’s something wrong with Doyoung’s natural scent. But of course, he is not Doyoung’s mate so he couldn’t figure out if his eunuch is true. **“Y-yeah, I am. But not that much. Let’s go”** Doyoung diverted his eyes on his phone to look at the time. It’s already past 2 in the afternoon.

Kun shrugged and decided to just leave it. He has medicines in his car anyways so incase something happened, he is ready. They drove to the nearest grocery store in Kun’s house. As a medicine student, he observes Doyoung in the shotgun seat discreetly. There’s this feeling in him that knows Doyoung is hiding something from him. A _big_ something. He just won’t ask because Doyoung might be hiding it from him because he is not comfortable to tell it or some other reason.

They arrived safely at the grocery store and starts grabbing the things they needed. But, knowing Doyoung, they took a while picking everything as he checks the nutrition facts, the price, the manufactured date, expiration date, the brand, everything. Doyoung checks on every single spot of every thing that goes into their cart. **“Why are such a perfectionist pfft-“** Kun laughed as he looks at Doyoung who is seriously focusing in the bread’s nutrition facts. Doyoung just glares at him and continues on examining the poor bread **“Why don’t you do this? You’re gonna be a doctor. You should take care of everything for your health”**

 **“Maybe because I can take care of myself anyways? Come on Doyoung. We’ve been in here for 2 hours. The cart is already so full. We can’t eat or use all of those”** he removes the peanut butter and jelly in Doyoung’s hands and pulled him and their cart to the cashier. Doyoung pouted and glanced at the window in the grocery store and noticed that the sun is setting soon. **“You’re right, didn’t realize the time”** He giggles. Kun just shaked his head and just continues walking to the cashier. He didn’t realize Doyoung is not tailing him anymore. **“Dons, are you sure you’re going to buy this 3 different scents of bubble baths?”** Kun said as he points out the 3 big bottles of bubble baths. When he didn’t hear any response or sound, he looked back and just realized that Doyoung is gone.

+

Sicheng almost cried when he heard his last class got cancelled. He wanted to celebrate and fist up the air but groaned when he tried to flex his sore arms. He remembered he and Yootae will go to his house to get a spare clothes and some _bags._ So, he picked Yootae up in the daycare. Surprisingly, Yootae didn’t asked to be carried and insisted to walk. **“ ‘mmy, Yootae big boy!”** as he happily skipped to his friends and teachers saying bye. Sicheng, however, heard some of the parent’s insults about him again. **“Poor kid, he has to grow up with someone as horrible as him” “I just hoped he gave Yootae away instead of raising him.” “He doesn’t deserve Yootae, that kid is just precious”** Sicheng looked away and decided to wait for Yootae outside the daycare. And there, he cried. It hurt. It hurt because he thought, Its true anyways. It hurt so much because he loves Yootae dearly. He loves his _son_ so much he would do anything for him.

 **“ ‘mmy cwying?”** he didn’t realize Yootae is already infront of him looking sad and teary. **“N-no, Chengie’s eyes just hurt baby.”** Sichng wiped his tears away and hugs Yootae. **“ ‘mmy, don’t sad”** Yootae said as he wiped his own tears, and kissed Sicheng’s eyes. Tearing up at the sight of Sicheng. Sicheng just smiled at his son and kissed his cheeks **“I’m not sad baby, I’m just happy Yootae is with Chengie. What do you say about going to Mama’s house?~”** he said happily and wipes Yootae’s tears. Yootae’s face brightened and claps **“Yess!!! Mama!!”**

Sicheng’s house is 2 hours away from the daycare so he had no choice but to use his money for his school requirments to transportation to his house. Luckily, Yootae fell asleep as the bus traveled. His legs are already numb as Yootae has been sleeping in his lap for more than an hour now. He just stared at his son’s face to forget the numbness in his legs. Yootae really does look a lot like Yuta. His alpha son resembles Yuta a lot. The only thing Yootae got from Sicheng is his big, wide, innocent eyes. He just hoped that Yootae grows up indeed innocent. Not like him.

They arrived with Sicheng’s mom, waving at them. Resulting for Yootae to ran and jump into his grandmother’s arms. Sicheng just kissed his mother’s cheeks and proceed inside the house. They had early dinner and Yootae started whining because he miss and wants to see Yuta already. So, Sicheng got up to his room to get a fresh set of clothes as he will be just staying the night at Yuta’s and will be coming back home anyways. Yes, he and Yuta doesn’t live together. They’re not on good terms. But they casually fuck to relieve stress. He also grab tons of eco bags that his mom most probably got for free in some store. After that, they left the house but not without tons of kisses and promises his mom gave to Yootae.

 **“don’t wanna”** Yootae said when he carries him to the bus station. **“It’s okay Taengie, Mama will visit you okay? And Mama will bring tons of cookies only for Taengie!”** his mom said as she squished Yootae’s cheeks. **“ ‘m kay. Bye bye Mama~ Yootae love you!”**

They successfully arrived at Yuta’s house with Yootae sleeping. He changed Yootae’s clothes and laid him to Yuta’s bed. He instead, washed up and sat in the table to borrow Yuta’s laptop to do his paper. He needed to finish it because he won’t be able to do it tomorrow as he doesn’t have a laptop and is too poor to go to a internet café. It was already 4am when he finished. He lazily laid beside his son and slept.

He was woken up not because of Yootae, but because of his phone that is constantly ringing. He took his phone from his bag and got out the room as he looked for Yootae who is not in the bed anymore. He looked at the caller and saw _‘Yootae’s Dad’_ holy shit why is Yuta calling him?

 **“Why?”** he said when he answered the phone. He and Yuta was never in a good term. They accidentally got Yootae anyways.

 **“what?! You’re coming home ?!”** Sicheng almost shout. ‘ _shit I need to move fast’_ he thought

 **“n-no, I’m not angry. Yes, I know he doesn’t have to go to the daycare today.”** He glanced at the clock and saw that its past lunch time. Luckily, he doesn’t have school and Yootae doesn’t have to go to the daycare today.

 **“Yeah, okay. Bye.”** He ended the call and saw some splatters of milk in the floor. He looked at the kitchen and saw the fridge open and a mess of cereals in the counter. He felt bad for making Yootae hungry. He cleaned the mess and walked to the living room. There he saw is Yootae sleeping again while hugging his stuffy. Yootae must’ve waken up early. Sicheng turned the TV off, and put a blanket in his son. Then, he quickly pack his things and some other things so he could leave before Yuta even got home. He called the driver to look on Yootae. He saw a text from Yuta that he is near home, so he kissed his son goodbye and got out of the house. He would do anything for Yootae. _Anything._

+

**“Jaemin, Honey, you need to eat. What’s wrong with you? Are you sick?”** His dad touched his face to see if he is sick.

He looked at his worried dad and hugged him **“dad? How did you know that you’re gay?”** his dad just laughed and hugged him back.

 **“You don’t know it honey, you feel it.”** And with that said, He cried in his dad’s arms. His dad didn’t asked anything and just hugged him back while lulling him.

 **“Feeling good?”** Jaemin just nods and pouted.

His dad giggled at his son’s cuteness, **“Now, go wash up and let’s eat. You smell bad”**

**“I smell like flowers!!”**

**“Yes, withered ones!”** his father sticked out his tongue, mocking him and got out of his room.

He fished out his phone in his drawer and saw missed calls from his friends. He scrolled down to look for a certain someone but as he reached the last one, he just got disappointed.

 **“Dumb ass, why would Jeno contact you? You literally fucking hurt his shit-Ouch!”** He just face palmed but forgot he is still holding his phone so he ended up hitting himself using his phone. Karma is a bitch. He got up from his bed and walked to the bathroom to have a bath. But first, he needs to call someone to tell what he did to Jeno. Guilt rushing up to his guts. **“Should I call Donghyuck?”** but then, he remembered he did expose Donghyuck to Mark yesterday. He wonders what happened to them. **“Nah, he’ll just shoot me and blabber how much of a dick I am……oh wait, I am.”** He nearly cries when he realized, that he is indeed such an asshole for doing that to Jeno.

 **“I will rather call Renjun. Chenle will just wheeze and scream the fuck up”** And so, he dialed his phone to call one of his best friends.

**“Hey, Injunie~”**

**“No, I don’t need anything from you. Hehe”**

**“Okay, you got me, I do have.”**

**“can you come over? Please? I did something and I want to tell it to the most normal person I know”**

**“Yes!! You’re the best! See ya! Love y—“** Renjun ended the call before he could even finished. He just pouted and starts showering.

After showering he made his way downstairs to notify his fathers that Renjun will come over and will be eating dinner with them, but then, when he got down, Renjun is already there, annoyed. Probably because he was waiting for Jaemin for too long already.

_‘oh fuck, how long was I showering?’_

**“Oh, finally, you’re done. I thought you slipped and died in the shower”** Renjun said which he just replied with an impish grin

**“I hope I did, DADS! RENJUN IS---“**

**“We already know that honey, I opened the door for him”** Jaemin just said oops and pulled Renjun to his room.

They plopped in the bed and turned on the TV just for some soft noise **“What did you do to make you call me and make me come over all the way your house?”** Jaemin sighed and hugged his knees. He exhaled and started to tell Renjun what happened. Starting in him and Donghyuck spying on Mark, until he left Jeno in the rooftop. He told Renjun everything. Except the part where on why did he avoided Jeno in the first place.

 **“Holy shit why the fuck did you do that dummy?! That guy likes you sincerely!”** Renjun smacked his head with his teddy bear. His best friends, Renjun, Chenle, and Donghyuck are not close with Jeno.

Jaemin contemplates if he should tell Renjun the _thing_ that he found out that made him avoid the shit out of Jeno. **“Of course I have a reason why I did that!! You know I’m not that kind of person”**

**“Then tell me your reason. This must convince me, If it did not, then I will pull you with force to go to your knees infront of—“**

**“He’s a pure blood”**

**“—Jeno…He’s a WHAT?!”**

Jaemin nods and they for silent for a minute. Only the soft sound of the TV playing a show can be heard.

 **“How did you know?”** Renjun grabs a fistful of his hair, My god, They’re too young to be stressed like this, he is scared there would be white hairs growing in him.

Jaemin blushed at the thought of how he knew **“Just….I just knew..”** which, of course, Renjun didn’t buy and squinted his eyes at his blushing best friend **“how.did.you.know.”**

 **“I just accidentally saw it! I swear to god!”** Jaemin hids his face using his pillow and starts to say incoherent words

 **“Holy shit Jaem, you peeked on him naked!?”** Renjun screamed and Jaemin quickly shut him by throwing a big ass stuffed toy in his face.

**“Shut up my parents will hear you! And no, I didn’t peeked on him! He’s the one who didn’t close the curtains properly in the shower room!”**

**“Is it on the lower waist?”**

Jaemin blushed harder as he reminisce the scenario in his head **“u-uh, yeah it is.”** He was too focused on blushing and being shy he didn’t even realized that Renjun knows the birthmark on the lower waist of the alpha.

**“Don’t tell Donghyuck and Chenle please.”**

**“That, I don’t know. Chenle always sense if something is off”**

Jaemin groaned **“Fuck that cousin reflex”** He was about to rant on how betas do that but he suddenly felt something painful. **“Jaem? You okay?”** Renjun walks towards him and was about to touch his shoulders but he swatted his hands away and ran to his bathroom.

 **“Jaemin what the fuck?”** Renjun knocks into the bathroom door worried about his friend.

Jaemin sat on the bathroom floor, groaning in pain and sweating **“I-I’m fine”** he looks for a pain reliever pills but it was too dark. The sun is now setting and his curtains are down.

**“Shit jaem your smell is strong. Are you on heat?!”**

_Is he on heat?_ Jaemin doesn’t know honestly. And even if he think of it, he couldn’t focus. He wasn’t keeping up with the date when he last got his heat. Right now, he is just feeling pain and something weird from his body. This sure is not the first time he got his heat. And he is not in this kind of pain when he is. So, _what the heck is happening to his body?_

 **“Jaemin! What the hell answer me! Or I’m going to kick the shit out of this door!”** he was just answered with a groan of pain. And that is his limit, He kicked the door as strong as he could. He is a beta anyways.

 **“Jaemin?!”** he looked for Jaemin and saw his body laying behind the glass door of the shower. He quickly ran to him but when he arrived, he was taken a back. _That is not Jaemin._

+

Also round that time, just a little earlier at Jungwoo’s and Taeil’s shared apartment, Jungwoo is seated in the tub and having a bubble bath. While Taeil is at his side, washing him. He is not staring at nothing anymore, but he is still shocked on what happened.

 **“Lucas told me what happened”** Taeil said as he wash Jungwoo’s hair.

 **“He did?”** It’s normal for the two of them to wash each other butt naked. Being cousins and being with each other since a kid made that easy.

 **“Yes, You we’re passed out when he took you home with a cold compress in your cheeks. He told me to aid you properly and told me what happened”** Taeil was shocked when Lucas arrived earlier with a passed out Jungwoo in his arms. But Lucas told him to calm down and said that Jungwoo is just shocked and he will be fine. Although, he just needs to take care of Jungwoo’s cheeks which were swollen and red.

Jungwoo sighed as he played with the bubbles in the tub **“Did you know why Yuqi suddenly outbursted on you like that?”** Jungwoo stilled and stopped playing the bubbles.

 **“no, I don’t know”** Taeil muttered a small ‘okay’ and then rinsed Jungwoo’s hair

He looked at Jungwoo’s cheeks and was glad that it wasn’t that swollen and red as earlier **“Put your clothes on, and let’s eat. My stomach’s rumbling. I ordered your favorite”** Taeil winked and patted his hair and got out of the bathroom.

Jungwoo stayed there for a moment and replayed the things that happened yesterday and at the _party._ He shivered when he remembered how scary Yuqi looked like.

 **“Don’t mess with an Alpha, I guess.”** He muttered as he stood up the tub and rinsed himself with a hot water. It relaxed his body and made him less tense. He just wore a sweater and some sweat pants. He knows he looks pretty in anything anyways. He touched his cheeks and felt a slight sting. That girl do knows how to slap huh. He is sure that it will left a bruise and the thought almost made him teared up again. He whined and bit his lip because, no, that can’t happen. He needs to look pretty and flawless. He _always_ need to look perfect and flaw-free.

He walked to the mirror just above the sink but it was all fogged up due to his hot shower. He tried to look for a towel to wipe it out but the only towel he has is in his head. So, he removed it and quickly wiped off the fog. He didn’t even notice, his hair, which is now long, falling to his shoulders. When he successfully removed the fog off the mirror he took a scan on himself and his eyes widen to what he saw.

**“AAAAAAAAH!!!”**

+

Meanwhile, An hour ago At the Seo household, Ten is busying himself infront of the mirror, trying to cover up the hickeys he got last night.

 **“That fucking madman! I told him not to leave anything. Shit.”** What he didn’t know, is that Johnny will come home early. All along he knows that Johnny will come home at night and they will have their dinner date.

Hickeys are littered in his neck and chest. He was too sex deprived last night that he didn’t noticed his ‘date’ was leaving some marks. He is just glad he didn’t literally marked him and mated him. He just thought of what would Johnny’s reaction if his date last night marked and mated him first. Oh, Holy shit, Johnny will be furious. Both of him and his date will be dead. _Literally._ After putting tons of concealer all over his body, His problem is now how to remove his date’s smell on him. He already took a bath 2 times and his natural scent is not coming back. He needs something that will over power the scent in him. He thought of something before running into Johnny’s closet.

 **“Oh~ here it is”** Ten took all of Johnny’s perfume and laid it to their bed. He sprayed all of it all over him. He’s just glad that the smell didn’t come out bad. But now, he reeks of strong perfume. Ten don’t want to admit but he smells like Johnny. And he lowkey loves it. He put back Johnny’s perfumes in the closet and walked back to the bathroom. Now, the last thing that he needs to do is to wear his rings. He opened the drawer which has his accessories in it and starts looking for the rings. But, it was no where to be found.

 **“What the fuck? I put it here!”** he continues digging in the drawer and even removing some of the contents and putting it in the counter. But still, the ring is not found. He suddenly got jittery and nervous. Because holy fuck. Johnny will for surely notice and will ask. He phased around the bathroom as he tried to remember where did he left it. He was too focused on reminiscing he didn’t hear Johnny parking. _Johnny is home._

 **“Oh my god! I put it in my pocket!”** he suddenly remembered putting the rings in his pocket so he ran to the pile of dirty clothes and searched his jeans. But its gone. Suddenly, a memory last night flashed on his head, _The man threw his jeans somewhere in the floor of the hotel they checked in. He heard some clanking sound but was too busy getting laid._ His hand shaked and his knees got weak. He was about to land on the floor but a pair of strong, familiar arms back hugged him.

 **“Guess who miss his husband and got home early?”** Ten’s eyes grew wide. ‘ _Fuck Johnny’s here. What will I do?!_ ’ He removes Johnny’s arms on him and faced him. Nothing changed on Johnny. Still tall, masculine, _sexy_ , _hot, handsome_ and he also has a wide smile plastered in his face.

 **“Ten? Are you okay? You’re sweating”** Johnny was about to take a step forward to wipe his sweat but he stepped backwards and wiped his own sweat with his shaky hands. Shit he is so scared he is legit trembling.

But, Ten, being dumb, he forgot that the concealer that he put on was not water proof. **“What the fuck is that in your neck?”** Johnny’s eyebrows furrowed as he eyed the hickey in Ten’s neck.

Ten’s breath is raspy and shaky **“N-nothing”** he hid it using his hands. Which just made Johnny notice he is not wearing any of the rings.

 **“Where is your ring?!”** Johnny growled. He is now stepping forward to Ten but Ten is stepping backward. Johnny snatched his wrist angrily and looked at the hickey.

 **“What the…WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!”** Ten whimpered and cried. He was so scared now. And Johnny’s deathly grip on him was not helping.

Johnny is now furious as he harshly wiped the obvious concealer in Ten’s neck. He realize there’s more behind his shirt so he ripped it. Making Ten, Scared and flinch. **“Tell me where the fuck did you get this”** Johnny gripped on his face using one hand and made Ten face him. The grip was too hard he can feel it bruising. He just cried and closed his eyes. Wrong move, because Johnny slapped him. Hard. It was so hard he fell to the sheets. It was so hard he felt some cracking of bones in his neck. It was so hard he can feel the inside of his cheeks bleeding.

 **“You don’t want to fucking talk? That motherfucker sucked your tongue out of you huh? It felt good?”** Johnny grabbed his arms and made him seat as he examine Ten’s mouth. Ten couldn’t do anything but to sob and cry.

 **“Now you’re crying?! You’re playing victim huh. I’m going to find out who that motherfucker is. I will capture him, cut his limbs and kill him infront of you. How’s that sound huh?”** Johnny gripped his hair and made Ten look at him. Something clicked on Johnny that made him remove his hold. He stared at Ten who is now curled, hugging his knees, crying. He is about to touch him again but Ten flinched and whimpered. Johnny growled and got out of the house. Closing the door loud, the picture frame in the wall dropped and shattered. Ten cried and cried until his eyes grew tired. And when he did, the room is now dark. So is the sky. He finally decided to treat his bruises. He took a seat on his vanity and almost passed out when he saw his reflection.

_It was a girl, staring back at him._


	6. The Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung, Ten, Sicheng, Jungwoo and Jaemin arrived at the mansion they saw in their vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES, I USED SHE BUT I MAY USED HE SOME. I WAS TOO LAZY TO CHECK ON IT. dONT' worry coz in the next chapter, I will use he again.

**"Hi, have you seen a man wearing a lavender sweater, he resembles a bunny and---"**

**"Oh, the omega? You must be his mate. I saw him walking towards the kid's section"** Kun's eyebrows furrowed, _'why do this grocery store have a kid's section?'_ but decided to drop it and ran to find Doyoung.

Kun has been freaking out because Doyoung disappeared so suddenly from his back. One second Doyoung was tailing him and now, surprise! He's no where.

Kum arrived at the Kid's section which is more like a baby's to him.

**"Excuse me, but have you seen a bunny looking---"** The sales lady raised her eyebrows dramatically and rolled her eyes, Kun wants to pluck her hair out one by one.

**"You mean that weird guy? He ran to the bathroom, crying. He's so weird. ew."** She batted her lashes and checks on her nails.

**"Listen, if someone is weird here, it would be fucking you. Bitch."** He glared at the sales lady which is now shocked. Kun is not the type to cause a ruckus and shit, but don't you dare mess with his love ones.

He ran to the bathroom and started checking the stalls one by one. **"Doyoung??!"** he was about to shout for Doyoung's name again but his phone ringed. He looked at his phone and saw that Doyoung is calling.

**"Oh, thank GOD where the heck did you go???"**

**"Wait, dons, are you crying?!"**

**"Tell me where are you right now."**

When Doyoung said he is in the PWD restroom, Kun immediately ran and knocked on the door.

**"Doyoung? It's me, please open the door** " seconds later, the door clicked and it creaked open. Kun got in but noticed that the lights are _off._

He started touching the wall blindly looking for the light switch. **"Doyoung? What--"** he was about to click it open but a pair of hands stopped him.

**"Please don't"** A frail, and almost quiet voice stopped him.

**"Wha--Doyoung???"** Kun was about to press on the switch again but the hands stopped holds him still.

**"Y-yes"** this time, the voice is clear and he can clearly say that _'this person is not Doyoung'_

So, Kun removed the person's hands on him and turned on the lights. His eyes squinted for a second, adjusting to the bright light. And when he did, a pair of doe and teary eyes is staring at him.

**"Kun, what is happening to me?"** The frail but velvety voice asked him. Kun can still hear a hint of Doyoung's normal voice. But infront of him, is _not_ Doyoung. There's no way in hell that the woman infront of him is his bestfriend.

**"Y-you--Where is Doyoung?"**

**"K-kun, I am Doyoung."**

Holy shit. This Doyoung infront of him is _indeed_ Doyoung. But much _much_ more feminine. She has a long, straight, reddish hair. Dark and thick lashes that is wet from crying. Red, small and thin lips that curves beautifully. Long and skinny legs. Thin waist. And holy shit is that his mf chest--

**"U-uh, uhm...are you really Doyoung? W-what happened..."** Kun blushed and looked away. Because what the fuck she doesn't have a freakin bra. If only he is straight.

" **Yes, Qian Kun. And I don't know what is happening to me."** He looked at the woman's face again and holy sh-- she does look like Doyoung. A little smaller though.

**"Oh, yes. Uhm. Okay. Yeah. Let's--uh, try and solve this. But, uh, you really need a bra."**

Doyoung gasped and hides his- or may I say her chest using her arms. She blushed and muttered a small **"yeah let's do that first"**

And that's how Kun ended up buying tons shit of all bra sizes in Victoria Secret. It's not his fault he doesn't know how the letters or the numbers in bra size work. They decided to fuck the groceries because they have a much, much, more, big problem ahead. And I'm talking about Doyoung transforming into a girl.

**"Uh....Its for my sister"** it was fucking awkward. The cashier stares weirdly at him as she checks out all the bras.

**"Wow, you must have a lot of sisters..."** Kun just laughs awkwardly. He will remember to write a fucking mental note to NEVER go to this area ever again.

When Kun got back to his car where Doyoung is, he caught her staring inside her sweater and 'wow'ing

**" for heaven's sake"** Kun shut his eyes and sighed.

When they arrived at Kun's the first thing he did is push Doyoung in the bathroom and made her wear the bra. Next, he sit in the sofa and massaged his temples. Because everything just doesn't make sense now.

**"KUN! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO THIS!!"**

**"Oh, fuck this life"** Kun exhaled and stomped towards the bathroom where he saw a struggling Doyoung trying to clasp the bra at her back.

**"I don't know to do this either Doyoung--No! DON'T TURN!"** Kun's eyes widen and holds her still before she could even turn. Oh he is _horrified._ Luckily, they clasped the bra and They are now sucessfully sitting in the sofa.

**"Okay, so how did this happen?"**

**"I don't know too Kun. This is the first time ever. Like, just look at this melons!!"**

Kun almost face palmed but stopped himself. This is a serious matter and they need to be professional about it. **"sTOP mentioning it! I mean, why did you suddenly disappear behind me at the grocery store?"**

**"I felt something...you know what, I couldn't describe it. You wouldn't understand. But I do remember having a vision."**

**"A vision?"**

**"Yes, it was a house--no, a mansion actually. I never seen it before. But its in the middle of the woods."**

Kun's face paled, **"A-a mansion in the middle of the woods? What else?"**

Doyoung pouted and started thinking on what else she saw in her vision earlier. And when she did, she gasped and pointed at Kun. **" _You_! I saw you!!"**

Kun looked at her in horror.

+

After Sicheng got out of Yuta's house, he ran to the nearest sharp turn and stayed there. He saw Yuta's car parking. Holy shit I could've gotten caught he thought. He just stayed there and stared at the house. Then, he heard Yootae shout. Oh my god. Yootae is looking for him. He heard cries and then he saw his baby running out of the house.

**"No, baby."** Sicheng teared up in the sight.

Yoogae ran past through the gate and the baby is too busy crying and finding Sicheng he didn't notice the _car_ in his left. Sicheng gasped and was about to shout and ran but Yuta is faster. Yuta sucessfully pulled their son and hugged him.

**"Oh my god, Yootae.."**

Sicheng's phone ringed that made him jump in shock. He glanced at Yootae and Yuta for the last time, and walked away. He answered the call which is from his mom.

**"Mom? Yes. I'm on the way there."**

**"Yes, everything will be fine now. I promise you."**

Except, _it didn't_. After running erands for his mom, he needed to go to his university to use the library. But, he ended up riding the wrong bus. What a great life. The place is deserted. You can only see the road and an endless forrest. There is no any vehicles running past through. Maybe because the bus that he just got off is the last one for this day. There's no sign of any living thing either. Just him. His body is starting to give up. He slept at 4am, woke up late and ran away without eating anything. He's hungry. He's thirsty. His whole body aches. And the sun is setting.

**"Maybe this is my karma"** he said to himself

**"I didn't thought of this way, of me, dying."** He cried.

He gave up walking to the seemingly unending road and sat in the middle. He doesn't know for how long was he sitting there. He is trembling it was so cold now that the sun is gone. It's dark too. Only the moon's light is shone. His phone died. And maybe he will too, soon. He closed his eyes and laid down the middle of the road. He was about to fall asleep but suddenly, a vision of a mansion, and wolfs in the middle of the woods interrupted him. He wasn't planning on opening his eyes but he felt droplets of water falling.

**"Great, now, the weather hates me too"** the rain started falling harder but he did nothing to do with it. He just laid there.

**"Good bye, Yootae, Mom, Yuta, Dad. I love you"** a tear escaped from his eye. But then, a loud screeching broke his dramatic monologue.

**"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU OKAY??!"** A person walked towards Sicheng and shook him. But Sicheng is too weak to respond. And the strong and heavy rain is not helping.

Another man got out the car **"HYUNG! DID YOU RAN ON SOMEONE?!"**

**"NO! _HYUCK_ , GET BACK IN THE CAR. IT'S RAINING!" **

**" _TAEYONG_! JUST CARRY HER IN HERE!"**

So, Taeyong did. He carried the unconscious body inside the car.

**" _Taeil_ , check on her" **

And they drove off.

+

**"Okay, relax. Woos. Inhale, exhale."** Taeil patted her cousin's shoulder as he inhaled and exhaled with her.

**"Taeil...I'm a GIRL!!"** Jungwoo cried. She has bangs and a brown hair with soft curls at the bottom. Her face is exactly the same as Jungwoo. But more softer and cuter. She has a lean body and oh, that ass tho. Her chest are just right, not small or big. Her voice is more feminine and if Jungwoo's voice is already soft. Her voice right now is impossibly softer and demure.

**"I-I can see that...clearly"**

**"Why are you not reacting violently?? Taeil, I'm now a woman!!"**

**"Reacting violently will not help woo....let's just sit first and tell me, exactly what happened."**

Jungwoo obeyed and sat in her bed **. "I was checking my bruise but when I looked at the mirror, I'm like….. _this_ already...I saw something in my mind. I don't know if I'm just going crazy or hallucinating, but I saw a big house, a pack, and lots of trees" **

**"Anything else?"**

**"That's it"**

**"Okay, dress yourself more...uh...accurate? We're going somewhere"**

Jungwoo wants to ask where but decided to trust his cousin and changed into something different. She doesn't have much choice because all her clothes are created for men. Everything is too loose for her. She just decided to wear pants, shirt, and a very loose flannel.

**"Woos? Are you done?" Taeil said outside the room**

**"I don't have a bra...or a panty....but, i have briefs..."**

**"Oh, yeah--shit. Uhh we'll deal with that later. But, you look fine right?"**

**"Yes....I guess..? My shoes are all too big though...omg"**

She decided just to wear slides. Because, with a face like her, you look fine with everything anyways.

**"Where are we exactly going?"** Jungwoo asked as soon as she was seated in the car.

**"I will explain later. For now, you can sleep."**

And Jungwoo did. She fell asleep thinking about Lucas. How would Lucas react when he saw her. How would it be if she was born a girl in the first place. How easy would it be for her and Lucas. She was too busy dreaming. Lucas. Lucas. Lucas. _Lucas._ But it got cut off when someone shouted

**"HYUNG! DID YOU RAN ON SOMEONE?!"** Jungwoo's eyes flattered open. And the first thing she saw is a tanned boy next to her, shouting and getting out of the car.

**"NO! HYUCK, GET BACK IN THE CAR. IT'S RAINING!"** Another unfamiliar man shouted outside the car.

**"TAEYONG! JUST CARRY HER IN HERE!"** Finally, she heard Taeil. She was about to talk and ask but someone opened the door and 'hyuck' got in the car.

**"Taeil, check on her"** the Taeyong tuck in a unconscious stranger in the backseat. With her and 'hyuck'

**"Oh, you're awake. Hyungs, Jungwoo hyung---noona? Is awake"**

Jungwoo just smiled, this ' _hyuck_ ' is so familiar to her. But she just couldn't remember why. But she is sure, this is not the first time she saw him.

**"WOO! You're finally awake!"** Taeil, who us sitting in the front seat screamed as he kneeled in the seat and faced at Jungwoo.

**"Taeil, I'm driving and I don't wanna crash. Seat your ass"** _'Taeyong'_ said and glared at Taeil. Who are they?

**"Oh, I'm Taeyong. I'm a beta. I'm Taeil's friend. The kid beside you is Donghyuck. Also a beta. We live together along with 3 other betas"**

**"H-hi, I'm Kim Jungwoo. Taeil's cousin. May I ask w---“** before Jungwoo could ask where would their destination be, a ringing phone captured their attention.

 **“Oop, It’s mine”** Donghyuck, answered his phone and a screeching dolphin sound surrounded the car. _‘that….was so loud’_ Jungwoo thought

**“What the f—“**

**“Language, Donghyuck”** before Donghyuck could finish his curse, Taeyong glared at him in the rear view mirror.

**“What the flute chenle?! Are you trying to make my ears bleed?”**

**“Injun called? Isn’t he at Jaemin’s?”**

**“Oh my…TELL HIM TO GET THE FUCK OUT THE ROOM!”**

**“Donghyuck--”** before Taeyong could scold the hell out of Donghyuck, the phone was turned on loud speaker.

**“Jaemin is in heat and they’re alone in Jaemin’s room and the parents are gone and there is no suppressants and---“** Taeyong stepped on the break harshly causing the passengers to almost crash upfront. Thank god, there’s seatbelt. Jungwoo held the unconscious body with his dear life so it won’t fall.

**“Chenle?! Why didn’t Renjun called any of us?!”**

**_“I don’t know hyung, He suddenly ended the call. I tried calling him again but he won’t answer”_ **

**“Do you know where Kun is?”**

**_“Maybe at his apartment?”_ **

**“Okay, now, call Kun and send him Jaemin’s address. Tell him Jaemin is in heat and be fast. We don’t want accidental mates here”**

**_“Roger that!”_ **Donghyuck rolled his eyes and ended the call

**“Don’t worry Tae”** Jungwoo is 100% sure that he saw Taeil’s hand snaked to Taeyong’s thigh and caressed it.

After a minute or so, the car turned and it is now trespassing the woods.

**“Uh, W-where are we going?"** Stuttering as she shyly ask the not-so-stranger-anymore Taeyong.

**"At our place. I heard about what happened to you. Don't worry, we're near there"**

**"Oh...."**

Jungwoo don't understand anything. So what he heard what happened to him? What does it do to him?

**“Oh my god…what if..”** Donghyuck gasped. The things are just processing in him now. Jaemin in heat, Renjun, Alone, No suppressants….

**“Don’t worry guys, I know Renjun. He is a smart kid”**

IS he?

+

**“Oh my god, oh my lord, oh my vampires, where are the witches when we need them--what do I do—Holy shit Jaem, wait—oh my god.”** Renjun is currently panicking and pacing around Jaemin’s room. After he saw the person who is _not_ Jaemin in the bathroom, he used his brain and realized that it _is_ really Jaemin. The window in his bathroom is not enough to fit a person. And there’s no way they came in the door because he is right outside it.

**“Jaemin, shit shit shit I don’t know what to do!”** he tried to look at all the cabinets and shit but all the suppressants are either expired or empty. Jaemin’s dad was out and left a note;

_Jaemie,_

_We got an emergency call at work sweetie. Dinner’s done already. If it got cold, please re-heat it. Don’t eat it cold. Don’t be lazy!! We decided not to interrupt your story telling with Renjun. Don’t stay up too late okay? And also, I accidentally heard a teeny tiny bit of your story time. You better not avoid that friend of yours anymore okay? Love you._

_p.s,_

_Renjun, please smack his head if he insists on sleeping late._

_Love,_

_The bestest dads in the whole wide world bitches_

Now, Renjun is fucked up. Jaemin, or Jaemin-girl-version as he would like to prefer, is infront of him writhing and curling from pain and shit. And he is just standing there and panicking. He decided to get his phone and call his house.

**“Chenle!!?”**

**“No!, I don’t need you! Give the phone to Kun hyung there! Quick!”**

**“WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE’S NOT THERE?!”**

**“Noo! I will tell it later! I just need to talk to the hyungs right now!”**

**“JAEMIN IS IN HEAT. OKAY. NOSY BITCH. Now give the phone to ANY OF THE HYUNGS THERE!”**

**“WHAT WHERE ARE THEY”**

**“HOLY---Jaemin is gonna fucking die from pain here oh my god”**

**“The suppressants are fucking expired! What kind of a household is this oh my god”**

**“whATDo you mean I should still give it?!”**

**“Just call Taeyong hy---“**

His phone turned off.

**“I-in…jun”** Renjun looked at Jaemin-girl-version who called for him. And does she look like a zombie or what.

**“oh, hell, JAem you’re so pale! Omg fuck this, you won’t die with expired pills or something”** Renjun ran downstairs to get the expired suppressant that he saw earlier. He reads the information but it’s blurred out due to the oldness. How the heck would he know how many should Jaemin-girl-version take?! He ran upstairs again and Jaemin-girl-version is still groaning and writhing. He opened the bottle with shaky hands and poured all the contents in his hands. There’s 10. He don’t want to kill someone because of overdose!

**“J-jaem, listen to me, how many do you drink? Just show it with your hands please , come on”** seconds after, Jaemin-girl-version’s shaky hands appeared showing, 5. So, he quickly got 5 of the pills.

**“Now, Jaem, you need to drink this. Can you, maybe, uhh, stay still?”** Renjun doesn’t want to touch Jaemin-girl-version. Because duh, he’s a beta. There’s a possibility that he could trigger Jaemin-girl-version’s heat more. Jaemin-girl-version didn’t respond to him and just continues to writhe and groan in pain.

**“Oh my god, you’re such a pain in the ass”** He can’t just shove the pills in Jaemin’s mouth. God, if only he can. So, he did the only thing he could think of, he put the 5 bitter pills in his mouth and sip some water from the bottle in the nightstand. He carefully walked towards Jaemin-girl-version and holds her face. She looked so pale. He brushed the stray hairs in her face and _kissed_ her. And no, he doesn’t have any feelings for Jaemin. He just needs to give Jaemin-girl-version the suppressants. Really, no.

After he transferred the pills and water in his mouth to Jaemin-girl-version’s, he made sure that she gulped it before letting go the kiss. He would _never_ admit that Jaemin smells so good and tastes _so good._ Finally, with all the will in his life, he let go and ran outside the room and slammed the door closed. He sat in the floor with wide eyes and touched his lips.

**“Holy shit, what did I just do?”** He walked towards the kitchen to get a cold water. He needs to fucking calm the shit down. He can’t just jump on Jaem—

**“What am I thinking!? I.DONT.LIKE----“**

**“Renjun?! Dear god, are you okay?! Where is your friend?!”** Renjun almost choke and die when Kun suddenly burst in the front door, panicking. He coughed and wheeze and points at Jaemin’s door upstairs. Kun ran upstairs carrying his med kit.

**“Holy cow, the smell is so strong”** a bunny looking woman came in the front door.

**“Uh…who are you?”**

**“O-oh, I’m sorry, I d-didn’t mean to barge in like that—I’m Doyoung. Kun’s friend”** Doyoung, the woman, bowed and bit her lip. And oh, she is gorgeous. He didn’t know his Kun ge is straight.

**“No, It’s fine! Uhm, I’m also just a visitor here….uh…want some water?”** Doyoung declined politely and just sat at the sofa. Minutes later, Kun came down, carrying Jaemin-girl-version in his back.

**“Oh my god, Kun what did you do to her?!”** Doyoung shrieked and ran towards the duo and checked on the girl at Kun’s back.

**“No, she’s fine. She’s just sleeping”**

**“Where are you taking her hyung?”** Renjun asked as he saw his bag and Jaemin’s are in Kun’s hands.

**“We need to go to home right this instant. His parents shouldn’t find out about his transformation to a girl”** Doyoung gasped and Renjun froze. _How did Kun hyung found out?_

**“I will explain later. But for now, let’s go”**

+

Amidst of all what’s happening, Ten is still panicking in his and Johnny’s room. He nervously waited for the person that he is calling, to answer his—her call.

**“Hi, Uhm, I don’t know if you still remember me, but I’m Chittaphon. The one who bought the scent mists? The one that makes you smell like you don’t have a mate?”**

**“Yes, uhh, you see, something happened. And, It’s really—uhh, I can’t explain it. But, Does your mists have side effects?”**

**“Uh, no, I’m not allergic to those..”**

**“Uhm, well, I saw something…It more of like an illusion?”**

**“Wha-How can it solve my problem?!”**

**“No, don’t hang up—“**

The call ended and only soft noise and Ten’s heavy breathing can only be heard. She shut her eyes tightly and thought of some way why the hell did he transformed to a girl?! She decided to clean her cuts and treat her bruises. She blushed when she realized that her shirt is ripped in the middle, showing her chest. _Right, Johnny ripped it._ She took a careful look at her face. Not to be narcissistic but, she is really beautiful as a girl. She touched her long, thick, dark brown hair. She has side bangs and she has a petite body frame. Her eyes suddenly widen when she realize that;

**“Oh my god, I have women’s clothes!”** She almost forgot that she loves dressing up to Johnny *ehem* and also used it as a disguise so he can flirt around. She ran to her walk-in-closet and opened the box in the farthest corner. She fished out an outfit and she is just glad that it fits perfectly. Well, Maybe a little tight in the chest area. While changing, her head suddenly hurt that made her knees go weak. A vision of the same woods, and house appeared. That very same vision that he saw earlier before finding out he became a girl.

**“Why do I have this strong feeling that I should go there?”** She thought of it for a minute and decided that she would go. She can’t face Johnny right now anyways. She packed all his girl clothes and get her keys when she is just about to go out, she heard Johnny’s car parking

**“Oh my god why is he back early”** she nervously peeked at the garage and saw Johnny’s car parking next to her car. _How is she gonna get out now!?_ Johnny came out the car looking angry and shit. Ten ran inside the house again and he just remembered that they had a back door because they have a small garden and dirty kitchen at the back of their house. So, she quickly ran there. **“Ten?”** she heard Johnny calling. So she quickly and nervously threw his bag past the border of their house. She’s just glad that she can climb on it and from there, she ran away the house.

Gladly, when she arrived at the main road, she quickly fetched a Taxi and got in. **“Do you perhaps know a place where there’s just a wide woods and a straight road in between? And also a house in that woods?”** she hopefully ask the driver. The driver’s eyebrows furrowed.

**“Ah! There? But its deserted. There are no one living there. Just a bunch of trees. More like a forest. The house in that woods are just a myth. Anyone passing there haven’t seen it”**

**“Yes, I know, take me there please. I have money”**

**“But its near the border of the north....and it is 3 hours away from here”** Ten looked at her watch and saw that its already 9pm

**“I-it’s fine”** The driver just sighed and drove off. Just 1 hour in the drive, Ten is already feeling sleepy and tired. The bruises and cuts are being a bitch and hurting. She can handle it tho. After 10 minutes, she fell asleep.

_The seemingly endless woods is blurry as the car is running soft and fast. There are no sign of lights or any house. No approaching cars or any vehicles. The sky looks so much darker and blank. No sign of any stars. No sign of the moon._

**_“Miss?”_ **

_The road won’t end. The woods won’t end. Still no sign of the moon or a sole star._

**_“Miss, I can’t go on any further”_ **

_The weather have gone unexpectedly cold. The trees are noticeably damp. A fog started to appear, the car is still moving, not caring on where would it goes. Then, a shadow of a seemingly large wolf is in the middle of the road and they’re about to---_

**“NO!!!”** Ten suddenly jolts up awake. Surprising the driver. She looked at the surroundings and noticed that they stopped.

**“Are you okay miss?”**

**“Y-yes I’m fine. Why did we stopped?”**

**“I’m sorry but this is as far as I could go. I can’t go any further. You can have the umbrella there. You must have no umbrella”** Ten sighed, she muttered a small ‘Thank you’ and got the umbrella. She looked at the surroundings. It was fucking pouring cat and dogs out there. The rain is so strong, all she see are blurry. They’re in the woods. In the middle of no where. The same woods in her visions. Same woods in her dream.

**“I-It’s fine, I’m sorry for the long ride”** Ten got out the car and paid

**“Are you sure you will stay here? It’s dangerous out here. You might encounter a vampire, or a witch”** The thought of it made Ten froze.

**“Y-yes, I’m fine. You should head out now, It’s late”**

**“Okay then, Just, be careful. _There might be wolves too”_** Ten didn’t hear the last words that the driver said but she just nodded and the driver drove off.

Now, she is left in the middle of no where. She is just glad that the driver was kind enoughto give her an umbrella. But there is no signal, No food, No _Johnny._ She wants to cry. Why did she fucking trust her strange feeling that she should go to a useless forest? Now, what will she do? _Wait for a miracle?_ Her thoughts are suddenly interrupted when she heard a sound of shufflings. She I sure it was not the rain. It sounded really really creepy and eerie. She trembled and teared up. This is it. She will die now. More shufflings in the woods can be heard.

**“W-who is there?! Show yourself!!!”** she hugged her bag and walked backwards, away from the shufflings. The sound became more and more loud. Seeming like its coming near to her. She was about to scream for help but realized that its useless. Because no one is in there except her.

**“Don’t kill me please oh my god. Johnny will know and he will kill you back with his bro---AAAAAAH!!”** She didn’t know if its just an imagination or what but some kind of _creature_ is about to jump off the woods to kill her or whatever that something’s motives are, but a light interrupted it. She just blinked and the creature is gone.

**“Shit, what the fuck was that?!”** She didn’t know if its just because she’s sleepy and tired she started seeing things or there really was a creature that was about to fucking kill the shit outta her. She fell limp in the road. Knees weak. But then, she noticed the light. _Oh, yeah, the creature thingy was stopped because of that light._ She squinted her eyes and tried to see where the light came from.

**“is…is that a….car?”**

**“OH MY GOD IT IS A CAR! HELP! HELP! HELP!”** She might look like a crazy person but shit she just needs to go out the fucking place.

The car stopped and the driver came out with an umbrella. _‘oh shit he’s handsome’_

**“Hey, are you okay? What happened to you? Why are you here?”**

**“I d-don’t know but I was so dumb I decided to follow this strange vision that I had and I don’t know if I’m just seeing things and I’m going crazy but I saw some kind of a creature that was about to kill me----“**

**“Wait, wait, a _vision?”_**

**“Y-yes, I don’t know what happened but when I looked at the mirror I’m suddenly a girl and---“**

**“Calm down first, Let’s go inside the car you’re wet. You might get sick”**

The man accompanied her in the car and there, she saw 3 more people. And one _unconscious_ girl.

_‘oh my god what if they’re killers?! W-what if they’re hillbillies?! What the hell oh my gosh no! I shouldn’t have trusted him. Handsome people shouldn’t be trusted—‘_

**“We’re not killers. She was on heat and there are no suppressants so I put her to sleep. I’m Kun.”** Ten’s eyes grew wide.

‘ _How did he fucking know I was thinking of that?!’_

**“It’s all over your face. Don’t worry. I’m Renjun. And the unconscious girl is Jaemin”** Renjun beside her said

_‘Jaemin? Manly name for a pretty girl huh.’_

**“I’m Doyoung. Nice to meet you”** Doyoung from the passenger seat, faced her and smiled. Ten wants to be bitchy and say it was not nice meeting you but they just saved her so, maybe she’ll just save it for next time.

_‘hold up….she looks familiar……OH MY--no—that can’t be…’_

**“I’m Ten”** Ten looked at the surroundings and was surprised when the car turned into the woods there are no roads why are they—

**“Kun? What the hell? Where are we going?”**

**“Just, calm down dons. I know what I’m doing”**

They just continue to drive deeper in the woods. Ten wondered why does the car suddenly fit there looking like there’s a path that leads you. After 10 more minutes. Doyoung and Ten gasped. The car stopped.

_And they are now infront of the house that they saw in their vision_


	7. First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung, Ten, Sicheng, Jungwoo and Jaemin goes to school. Jaemin had a little accident with Jeno. Johnny and Jaehyun is in their university looking for Doyoung and Ten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR UPDATING SO SO SO LATE. MY SCHOOL, UST STARTS AND ALSO OUR INTERNET SUCK.

It all seems like a dream. One second it was just created in their minds, and the second, its right in front them. And, it is _exactly_ what they thought it would be. It wasn't as extravagant as the other houses but it was simply stunning. The house is made of a thick, seemingly, old wood and opaque bricks. There are big windows everywhere that allows you to see what is going on inside. It is surrounded by an expensive looking post lights. The roof is no joke, it was like they time traveled to the past. It has that medieval feels in it. But with a hint of modern exterior.  
  
They might look like a fool right now. Mouth agape, eyes wide and full of admiration, their faces are shone with the bright lights coming from the house. For a second, they thought that they're just seeing it in a vision again. But a loud, screeching, dolhpin noise was heard that made them snap out of their thoughts  
  
  
**"KUN HYUNG! OH--INJUN!---OMO, OMO, OMO!!!?!?!"** The cause of the noise came out and squeeled when he saw Kun and Renjun coming out of the car  
  
Another person came out of the house and complained **"Oh my god chenle can you, like, stop breaking our ears?"** **  
  
"Can you like, stop using like, because of like, hmmm--MARK LEE?!"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU DEVIL---"  
**  
The two betas are now fighting and shouting. Kun sighed and turned towards Ten and Doyoung who are now snapped out of their mesmerizing thoughts about the house.  
  
**"I'm sorry, they're always like that. Much worse when Renjun joins"  
  
"I'm not like them hyung what the heck"  
  
"Yes you are"  
**  
**"Just stop them and tell them to help us here"  
  
"Chenle, Donghyuck, can you stop fighting and help us here? Because there's someone unconscious here."** Donghyuck and Chenle snapped out of their 'mini' fight and ran towards the car  
  
**"Oh my gah, too much dead body for the day---JAEMIN OH MY G---"** Renjun snickered and stuffed Chenle's mouth with his hanky.  
  
**"Just get our bags and shut up"** Chenle rolled his eyes but obeyed and got their bags.  
  
Once all of them got in the house, Kun told Chenle to accompany Ten in the bathroom to change into dry clothes. Renjun brought Jaemin in the guest room, where he saw another body in the farthest bed from the door is unconcious and has a fever patch in the forehead " **What the---are we a hospital or something???"** He carefully placed Jaemin in the other bed and tucked her in  
  
**"Sleep tight bitch. Remember to wake up"** when Renjun got out of the room he saw another woman which is now currently glared at. Thanks to Donghyuck.  
  
Renjun cleared his throat " **Hyuck, come here"** Donghyuck glared at the oblivious woman, stood up, and walked out the living room.  
**  
"Why the heck are you ready to kill her?"  
  
"I know her"  
  
"Oh-really? Who?"  
  
"She's that Lucas's bestfriend! The one who gave Markiepoo a flying kiss or whatever kiss that is"  
  
"You're so jealous ew. Let's just go to Jaemin. I think Chenle is already there."  
  
"I bet my dessert for the whole week he's taking pictures of Jaemin and trying not to squeal"  
  
"Shut up"  
  
**  
  
Taeyong, Kun, and Taeil are now currently seated infront of Doyoung, Jungwoo and Ten who just got back from changing.  
  
  
**"What's with the weird atmosphere"** Ten giggles.  
  
**"Uhm, you all must be tired. It's too late. Let us all rest first and talk about this tomorrow."** Taeyong said as he bit his lip  
  
**"Talk about what?"** Doyoung's eyes squinted at Taeyong.  
  
**"About the curse. Your curse."** Kun said as he eyed the three female infront him.  
  
" **Wha-Curse???"** **  
  
"Yes, woos. But, it's a long story. Let's just rest first"** Taeil said as he reached for Jungwoo's hands.  
  
The three female just sighed. Giving up. They're tired. And sleepy. **"We can only offer the guest room for now, as the other rooms aren't tidied up"** Taeyong explains as he guide the 3 to the guest room where Jaemin and Sicheng is. **"Although there is only 1 bed left..."** Taeyong scanned the room and realized that there is only 1 free bed as the other 3 is occupied by the sick Sicheng and Jaemin and the other one is full of their bags, some med kit, extra towels and other shits.  
  
**"There's no way I'm sharing."** Ten said and ran to the only free bed, jumped, and lands to it making her look like a starfish.  
  
Doyoung rolled her eyes. **"I'm just gonna sleep in the floor or wherever"** **  
  
"M-me too"** Jungwoo muttered  
  
**"No can do, Dons, sleep with me."** Kun said without thinking that made everybody freeze. Ten grins **"ooooh, don't be too loud. The kids might hear."** Which made Doyoung blush and glare at Ten. Taeil, Taeyong and Jungwoo just chuckled.  
  
Kun blushed **"N-no, I didn't mean it like that. For heaven's sake"** and walked out  
  
Taeil laughed **"you should follow him. Woos, let's go"** he pointed at Doyoung and pulled Jungwoo towards his room.  
  
Taeyong stood at the door and looked at Ten, that is staring at him already. **"Ten right**?" She nods. **"I hope you don't get sick. The weather here is cold. Compare to the city. I hope the heater is enough. And I hope your bruises doesn't hurt. I can aid it--"** **  
**  
**"Nah, I'm fine. I'm strong you know? And also, Chenle already did it for me. You should rest. You look tired"  
  
"Okay then, sleep tight, Ten."  
  
"To you too"  
  
  
**  
The morning after that, Taeyong woke up feeling like shit. He slept only for 2 hours and now he needs to wake up early to make some breakfast for them.  
  
**"Jae, please, I'm so sorry........"  
**  
Taeyong stopped walking into the kitchen as he saw Doyoung in his phone.  
  
**"You know that I didn't mean.....all of those..."  
**  
Taeyong is not dumb, he knows that he shouldn't be eavesdropping on someone else's problem. But, as one of the people who only knows about the curse and how powerful it is, he should supervise them.  
  
he cleared his throat **"Uhm, Doyoung?"** Doyoung turned to his side, and ended the call, which turns out a voice message.  
  
**"O-oh, Taeyong....Sorry, did I wake you?"  
  
"Not really, I always wake up early. How about you?"  
**  
Doyoung smilled widely and opened his arms wide while twirling, showing Taeyong that he is not a woman anymore. Taeyong sighed. **"The curse only happens at night. You came back to your own self at morning"** **  
  
"I..no--how did you know that?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Just because"  
  
"I need to go back to my house. I already made breakfast that fits for all, It was nice here, all of you are good companies. Thank--"  
**  
before Doyoung could grab his bag and go, Taeyong grabbed his shoulders and stopped him **"Doyoung, you can't. And even if you want to, you won't be able to go past our barrier. No one could go past in it unless we gave them permission. I made sure of it already"** **  
  
"W-what?! are you crazy?? why would you quarantine us here? You don't have the rights to do that to us! and also, my mate is waiting for me. I need to go. Please. Just let me...........I want my Jaehyun back."** the last few words were spat out softly and quietly but Taeyong still heard it loud and clear.  
  
**"I know, I understand. But, you don't even know wha is happening to you. You have no idea why and how is this happening to you. I want you all to be back to your love ones too. But first, we need to solve and break the curse. I want you back with Jaehyun too. God knows how I want to. Specially that you're p--"  
  
"Taeyong hyung?...omg, are you crying?" **Donghyuck appeared coming down the stairs while rubbing his eyes that went wide when he saw Doyoung tearing up.  
  
**"It's okay, he's okay. Can you please wake up the others hyuckie? We'll have our breakfast early"  
  
"O...kay"** Dongyuck then ran back upstairs to wake up their housemates  
  
**"Now, Doyoung, please calm down. I know its hard but, can you please trust us on this? Me, Taeil and Kun? We know what we're doing and, if we all participate, you'll be coming back in Jaehyun's arms in no time."** Taeyong hesitated, but still wiped Doyoung's tears and pat his shoulders  
  
**"Now, make yourself comfortable, we'll eat the breakfast that you made"  
**  
They stay seated for a while when Donghyuck came down with Renjun, Taeil and Jungwoo **. "Kun hyung and Chenle are waking Jaemin and the other up. They thought that Jaemin and the other person might panic and freak out when they woke up in someone else's house"** **  
**  
**"Sicheng. His name is Dong Sicheng."** Taeyong muttered as he distribute the silver wares and plates  
  
Taeil tilted his head and snickered **, "His nickname is Winwin for some reason though"** **  
  
"How did you two know that?"  
**  
Taeyong and Taeil looked at each other but before they could answer Jungwoo's question, a screeching dolphin noise was heard second time for that day. (The first one is at 1 in the morning when they just arrived and Chenle welcomed them with that noise)  
  
**"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"  
  
"JESUS CHRIST LET ME SLEEP IN PEACE"** they heard Ten shouted  
  
**"We normally just pretend that its normal. Although....I don't think Chenle is normal--Taeyong hyung do you think Chenle is norm---"  
  
"Yes, Donghyuck. Now, can you please get the orange juice from the fridge?"  
**  
Just a minute after, Kun came down with a terrified looking Sicheng, a overly disgusted Chenle that is trying to push an overly clingy and amused Jaemin who is hugging him tight and a very annoyed looking Ten.  
  
**"Sorry for the wait, I needed to explain to Sicheng over here. But everything's fine now"  
  
"Why did Chenle shrieked?"  
  
"I was waking Jaemin up when he snapped his eyes open, and tackled me into a hug. I WAS SHOCKED OKAY" **Chenle pouted as he sits. Jaemin just rolled his eyes and winked at Renjun, who blushed.  
  
**"Injunie? are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, kun ge, I was just feeling feverish but I can handle"  
  
"Make sure to drink some meds okay? I'll pack it for you"  
  
"Oh my god, can we stop being sappy and freaking eat? You wake me up so early my god"** Ten said as he rolled his eyes  
  
So they did eat in silence. Even the teens who are usually bickering ang chatty are silent and was just eating.  
  
Taeyong cleared his throat **"Is it okay for you all not to go to school today?"** **  
  
"why do we need to skip school?"** Jungwoo raised his eyebrows. Now, everybody is looking at Taeyong.  
  
**"because we need to explain your situation and our---"  
  
"e-excuse me---"** Suddenly, Doyoung stood up and ran to the bathroom near the kitchen. **"I should check up on him"** Kun stood up and ran towards the bathroom.  
  
**"uhm, okay? The food is not bad tho..."** Chenle's eyes squinted as he saw Doyoung's food untouched. Taeyong glanced at the bathroom door worriedly, **"Of course it isn't he's the one who made all of this. He's just pregnant."** **  
**  
All of them gasped, even Sicheng who was occupied on thinking something else. Donghyuck even dropped his utensils and almost cursed. But then, Ten instead cursed **"holy shit I knew it"** and received a glare from Taeyong.  
  
**"oh my...hyung, you should bring him back to his mate. He won't be able to make it without him."** Jaemin said and pouted, thinking of what will happen if he's the one who's pregnant instead. He blushed. Renjun looked away from him.  
  
**"he can"  
  
"excuse me?"  
  
"he can do it. He can handle it even without his mate."** Sicheng just stared at his super empty plate. He was starving okay.  
  
Taeil's eyebrows furrowed **"and how did you know that?"** **  
**  
Shy from all the eyes looking at him, Sicheng stayed still and fidgets with his utensils "I **-I made it happen...?"** he bit his lip, not comfortable about telling the strangers around him about what happened.  
  
**"Its okay, you don't have to tell us."**  
  
Kun and Doyoung came back with Doyoung feeling more better. **"I'm sorry for that"** he smiled sheepishly as he starts to fetch the plates as they are now finished eating.  
  
**"leave it, Renjun, Donghyuck and Chenle can clean those. For now, let's all go downstairs and talk"** Kun said and passed the plates Doyoung was holding to Renjun.  
  
Ten wants to ask where the fuck is downstairs when they're already downstairs, but he just decided to shut up, too full to talk. Well, Doyoung is really good at cooking he must admit.  
  
They all followed Kun, Taeyong and Taeil without knowing where the heck is 'downstairs' finally, in the end of the hallway in second floor, there is a hidden door which they all got in. It was creepy at first because it was so dark and the stairs are so deep. But when Taeil opened the cylinders, they sighed in content. As they reached the 'downstairs' they tried not to be amazed and just sat in the big ass sofas.  
  
**"Okay, First of all, as Sicheng and Jaemin wasn't present last night, Hi, I am Lee Taeyong. A beta. He's Qian Kun also a beta. And Moon Taeil."  
  
" The five of you must be wondering why are you here, who are we really, why do we know about the curse and why do we care so much. To answer your question in a short way, Me, Kun, and the three betas upstairs are Pure Bloods."** All of them widened their eyes and their mouths agaped. Except Jaemin who somehow accidentally knew and Taeil who already knew.  
  
**"But--"  
  
"We will entertain questions later. For now, may you allow me to talk"** Taeyong said as he fetched a book infront of him and hands it to kun.  
  
**"As I said, We are Pure bloods. And you are all here for our help to break the curse."** Kun opened the book and showed them a particular page the Pure blood Alpha's curse **. "In here says, 'The Curse that was believed as a myth is actually a legend. All of us were wrong.' this is a diary from our great-great Pure Beta grandmother that died"** Kun showed them the diary which instantly caught all the eyes in the room.  
  
**"How did she die tho? she looks young"** Jaemin asked as he saw an old almost unidentified picture of a woman.  
  
**"because of the curse"** Taeil said that made their faces pale.  
  
**"B-but I thought there is a solution???"** Jungwoo said as he bit his lip. **"There is. But back then, there's none. That's why you're lucky."** **  
  
"It will be a long talk to explain everything. For now, you should all attend to school. As for Doyoung, Sicheng, Ten and Jungwoo which has a schedule after sunset, we already manipulated your school and all you have to do is act. We told them that there would be new students taking night shift classes."  
  
"how the hell??"  
  
"Its better for you not to know, Ten. Not atleast until later tho"  
  
**Sicheng silently cleared his throat that made all of them look to him **"uhm, but what if they recognize us?"** Sicheng said, clearly scared about something that is l going on in his head.  
  
Taeil chuckled and smirked **"oh, don't worry about that. They won't and I made that sure."** and high-fived with Kun and Taeyong. Jungwoo looked at his cousin weirdly.  
  
**"and Jaehyun?"  
  
"yeah, and Johnny?"  
**  
Taeil rolled his eyes at Doyoung and Ten, who rolled his Thai eyes back. Lol.  
  
**"they won't. Don't worry. Even Yuta nor Yootae."** Taeil said and glanced at Sicheng who has his eyes wide at the mention of Yuta and Yootae. Because, how the hell did Taeil knew that??  
  
**"Oh, and before you all go to school, Make sure to bring women's clothes and make up a new name."  
  
"Name? for what?"  
  
"because we're 'the new night shift class students' you're supposed to be a new student duhhh" **Ten said and rolled his eyes at Doyoung, who glared at him.  
  
**"I wan't mine to be Nana wieeee."  
  
"Oh sheet--sorry, I forgot. I already filled out your informations that i submitted to allow you to 'transfer' in the middle of the semester"** Taeyong facepalmed and showed them the fake infos.  
  
**"what? we're siblings?"  
  
"yes, its important for the five of you to be together always"  
  
"Why the shit is my name Taen Ah????? ITS SO WEIRD"  
  
"Oh, hehe about that...I kinda spaced out and then tadahhh"  
  
"where did Cheng Xi came from...?"  
  
"That! uhm, Kun thought of that. Kun?"  
  
" Si Cheng, Si Cheng, Si Cheng, Xi Cheng, Cheng Xi" Kun recited proudly  
  
"really? Woojung? that's so not cute"  
  
"Yah! I thought of that" Taeil pouted and Jungwoo snickered  
  
"Minjae...why does it still sounds like a boy's Nana is more girlier!!"  
**  
After arguing for like a minute, they all looked at Doyoung who is silent. **"I bet this bitch is satisfied for his name let me see---DOYEON?!"** **  
**  
**"TYONG HYUUUUUUUUNG WE'RE GONNA BE LATE ITS ALREADY IDK AM** " they stopped arguing when they heard Donghyuck shouted.  
  
**"Omg, I can't be tardy. I have perfect records"** Doyoung said and ran to get ready for school.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After getting ready, Renjun, Donghyuck, Chenle, Jaemin and Ten took a ride with Taeyong. While Doyoung, Sicheng, Jungwoo, Taeil is in Kun's car. The ride was mostly quiet because they are still too sleepy and already tired for the day.  
  
**"I'm sorry, but Kun, can you higher up the heater? I'm cold"  
  
"sure"  
  
"uhhh and can you also remove the car freshener? It stinks"  
  
"dons"  
  
"what"  
  
"you personally picked this freshener because you love it"  
  
"oh.....I did? I guess my taste changed"  
**  
  
Kun sighed at his pregnant friend. Doyoung still didn't know that everyone in the car is aware that he is pregnant. All this time he thought he was hiding it so well.  
  
**"here, you've been yawning"** Sicheng carefully took Doyoung's head to his lanky shoulder. Doyoung was hesitant at first but accepted the offer anyways. Minutes after, He blacked out.  
  
  
**"Is Johnny have been abusing you?"** Taeyong asked out of no where. They're already in the city and is near to their destination. Renjun, Jaemin, Chenle and Donghyuck are piled in the back sleeping soundly.  
  
Ten was taken aback by the question but he keeped his posture and questioned Taeyong. **"wha--why?"** the stoplight sign showed red. Taeyong pointed at Ten's obvious bruises even tho its already concealed.  
  
**"No, he wasn't, He's very good to me. He's so much for me."  
  
"It must be hard huh? Arranged married and shits?"  
  
"At first, super, but Johnny has been very understanding. He made me feel right in many ways"  
  
"You sound Inlove"  
  
"ew, no way I am."  
  
**Taeyong snorted and smirked **"if you say so"** **  
**  
  
Arriving and going in their university wasn't hard. Except when you can sense and smell your husband in the area near you. Taeyong already drove away and the dreamies's building is in a different way to his. So now, he is alone.  
  
_'why the fuck is Johnny here for????'_ Ten thought and hyperventilates  
  
**"oh my fucking god. Holy--breathe in, breathe out. Let's not be scared and nervous"** Ten inhaled and exhaled and patted hinself. He gripped into his bag and almost ran towards his class. He just hope Johnny won't find him.  
  
**"Ten? Ohh wassuppp! the fuck is that bruis---"** he slapped his friend's mouth so he won't be able to continue whatever he will say.  
  
**"bambam shut the fuck up and let's study in peace"  
  
"you don't even have anything in you bag"  
**  
  
  
Doyoung is so fucked. He is currently in his first class. And yes, he arrived on time. Specifically 10 minutes earlier. He succesfully got all his things in his locker. And is now seated in front. Nothing looks wrong actually. But for Doyoung, _everything is_. He doesn't know why he's suddenly bitching up. He usually like listening to his old professor's boring voice. He used to love his perfume. Used to love the chill temperature infront of the classroom. Used to love to have seatmates. Used to want to keep a perfect, sitting position. Used to write long ass notes.  
  
**"and so, the--"  
  
"excuse me sir, but the dean is looking for Mr. Kim Dongyoung"  
**  
Hearing that, Doyoung almost shouted a curse and ran outside the room. But for the sake of his perfectionist side, He politely bowed to his professor and got out of the room silently with his things, and walked to the dean's office keeping a friendly, and perfect posture. He's already on his last year in college as he didn't go thru grade 11 and 12, which made him more excited because yey he's getting outta hell.  
  
Doyoung knocked onto the Dean's office's door, after exactly 1.5 seconds, he opened the door and politely greeted the dean. " **Dongyoung, have a seat."** he noticed someone is also there, He almost shouted in shock when he saw it was Taeyong, but Taeyong showed him a 'pretend-you-don't-know-me' look. So he also politely greeted Taeyong and took a seat infront of the dean.  
  
**"Mr. Lee, this is Dongyoung. Our very best student body president. He would be the one to guide your siblings to make sure they would be comfortable in the sudden change of environment"  
  
  
"Dongyoung, you see, there would be new students taking night shift classes and I want you to make them feel at home. Well, maybe not too much"** The old, hairless fat man chuckled. Even tho Doyoung wants to fucking slap the bitch, he faked laughed too.  
  
**"Sure sir. I will"  
  
"here are the folders of the new students. I'm counting on you. That's all, you can go now."  
  
**Doyoung stood up and bowed exactly 90 degrees and politely got out of the office. Once he got out, a scowl formed. **"how the hell will I do this when i'm the new student?!"** He kicked the wall, dumb move because the wall ain't a pillow so he almost shrieked in pain.  
  
**"for fucks sake, I hate my life"  
**  
  
  
  
**"Donghyuck let's not go to the cafeteria. Pleasee? I will buy everything you want"  
  
"Jaemin wth do you think I don't have money or smth?"  
  
"for a 100th time donghyuck, stop fucking using abbreviations literally! they're supposed to be typed out."  
**  
Jaemin, Donghyuck and Renjun are currently on the way to the cafetiria as Dohhyuck has been whining about being _'hungry'_  
  
**"shut up, you're lucky chenle still has classes you won't be hearing his deadly shrieking"  
  
"hyuck, why don't you just stalk Mark Lee in instagram? Let's not go THERE"  
  
**Donghyuck snorted and tightens his grip on Jaemin who was refusing to go to the cafetiria. Renjun stays unbothered.  
  
**"Why are you so scared??? Is it because you have been avoiding Jeno Lee?? huh?? huh??"** Jaemin wants to slap the smirk in Donghyuck's face. But then, he remembered that only Renjun knows what happened between him and Jeno at the rooftop.  
  
**"Donghyuck can you stop being so hyper"** Yay, Renjun to the rescue. Jaemin thought.  
  
Donghyuck rolled his eyes and throws his arm in Jaemin's shoulder and locked him there **"yea right bitter ass. No one can stop me"** he ran towards the cafeteria door, dragging Jaemin with him. Renjun sighed and had no choice but to follow.  
  
**"If there's only one cake left, I'm calling dibs bitchesss!!!"** Donghyuck shouted and left Jaemin and ran to the counter.  
  
Jaemin sighed as Donghyuck's voice caught some student's attention **. "Jeno's here."** He almost jumped from shock when Renjun whispered into his ear. **"holy fuck injun are you trying to kill me?"** Renjun just glared at him and walked towards Donghyuck.  
  
Jaemin didn't look up and tried to walk towards his two friends carefully. He don't want to bump on anyone--- **"watch where the fuck are you going dumbass** "----and by anyone, it means _Lee freaking Jeno._  
  
Jaemin's eyes widened because holy shit, he's so dead. And holy jesus christ. Jeno is fucking hot. And by hot, he means flaming H.O.T. Jeno looks supeeeer way way different. He has an undercut and holy wow...he bleached his black hair???  
  
**"are you fucking deaf? I told you to fucking move**." Jeno bumped his shoulder to Jaemin that made him move away the cafeteria's door.  
  
Mark and Lucas looked at him apologetically **"sorry man"** Mark patted his shoulder and got out to follow Jeno with Lucas following him. Lol.  
  
  
_'What did he just said?'_ Jaemin thought.  
  
_'Wait, was that even...Jeno?'  
  
'This is all my fault...'  
_  
He teared up **"I-I made it happen...I made him like that** " He whispered and bursted out of the cafeteria. Crying.  
  
  
  
**"you didn't tell me we have same classes!"  
  
"uhm..."  
  
"but I'm pretty sure I don't see you"  
  
"because I always don't go"  
**  
  
Jungwoo's eyes squinted at Sicheng. **"What, why? how about attendance and grades??"** They are currently in their second to the last subject together. And Jungwoo just found out that he and Sicheng literally has the exact same schedule.  
  
**"I...attend special and make up classes. Sometimes I sit-in."  
  
"Ooooh that's pretty cool. Why tho? our sched doesn't work for you?"  
  
"Yes, I need to do things.."  
**  
Jungwoo looked at him with big, wide, innocent curious eyes. And somehow those eyes convinced Sicheng to spill. **"My father is in the hospital, Me and my mom needs to work hard"** Jungwoo's mouth formed an 'o' and somehow regrets asking too much.  
  
  
Sicheng glanced at the back and saw Yuqi, glaring at them. If looks can kill, they are killed many times now . **"Its fine. Anyways, are you close with Yuqi?"** With the mention of the latter, Jungwoo stilled.  
  
**"Not really...why?"  
  
"She's been looking here at our side."  
**  
Jungwoo just shrugged. Sicheng looked at the window and saw the sun will probably set soon. **"Hey, what will we do if he would dismiss us late?"** Sicheng said, talking about their professor and looking at the sun.  
  
**"I don't----"  
**  
Just like fate heard their conversation, **"As there would be a meeting for all the school admins today, I will dismiss you early."** All the students cheered and chattered.  
  
Just as Jungwoo and Sicheng is about to stood up their chairs, A hyper and noisy Lucas bursted in the door **. "WASSUP MOTHERFUCKERS"** some students that knew Lucas greeted him and high fived him.  
  
**"Hey woo! I missed your whiny ass!!"** Lucas ran to Jungwoo, hugged him and spun him around. **"I missed you too lucaess~"** **  
**  
Sicheng diverted his gaze on the window and left the lovey dovey 'bestfriends' when he realized that Yuqi is still at the back. Now intensely glaring and hands balled up into a fist so tight, its becoming white. Shit, Sicheng can smell her Angry pheromones.  
  
She stood up **"how sweet. 'friends' my ass"** she said bitterly and rolled her eyes. Lucas realized that Yuqi was there so he bought Jungwoo down and looked at her. **"Yuqi...."** the alpha female raised her eyebrows.  
  
Lucas started to walk towards her, leaving Jungwoo. **"Look, let's talk. You haven't been responding to my texts and calls"** Jungwoo bit his lip, Lucas didn't even bother to text him or whatever. But then, he's just his friend. Why would he?  
  
Yuqi flipped his hair and pointed towards Jungwoo **"Why would I? there's your slut. You don't need me anymore"** Sicheng is getting uncomfortable in the atmosphere so he pulled Jungwoo out of the room to let Lucas and Yuqi talk alone. He didn't know what was happening but he has a brain and can sense when somebody needs privacy and shit.  
  
Once they were outside, Sicheng looked at Jungwoo who is still spacing out. **"Hello? earth to Jungwoo???"** he snapped his fingers infront of Jungwoo.  
  
**"oh yes, uhh let's go and meet up with the others. Sun is setting soon"  
**  
  
  
  
Ten must admit this, **"We're so fucking dumb"** he facepalmed for the 3rd time as he fidgets in the bench he is currently sitting. He literally just cut class right now. Because duh **, "The sun is gonna fucking set and we don't even know where the hell are each other"** Yes, as planned they all go to their classes and will meet vefore the sun sets to change. But the fucking problem is, they don't have each other's numbers. Like, how the fuck are they supposed to meet up now?  
  
**"I will die right now. Oh my god. I accept my fate. I will just die unhappy. I will die without mating. Die without any pups---oh my god, I don't want to fucking die!! Jesus christ."** he can't just ask around Sicheng, Jungwoo or Doyoung's name around. That would be fucking suspicious.  
  
**"CHITTAPHON!!!"** he snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Doyoung, who is clearly trying to conceal his frustration shouting at him.  
  
Ten's eyes widened and hugged Doyoung out of reflex. **"Holy shit! I thought I'm gonna die!! How the fuck did you---wait....."** Ten snapped out of his greatful clingy self and slightly pushed Doyoung and eyed his arm that has a piece of cloth only student body personnel wore.  
  
**"you're our fucking president?!?!?!? bitch I---"** Doyoung quickly shut Ten's mouth with his hand " **Can you shut up for a minute? We need to change now. Jungwoo and Sicheng are waiting"** **  
**  
So they walked peacefully to the Student Council Office where Doyoung left Sicheng and Jungwoo. Luckily, either all the students are in their classes or already go home. So they are alone in the hallway.  
  
**"Finally! I thought something happened"  
  
"Sorry woo, Ten is a handful"  
  
"shut up rabbitass"  
  
"you shut up tinyass"  
  
"YOU SHUT UP---"  
**  
**"CAN WE ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP AND JUST CHANGE PEACEFULLY"** Doyoung and Ten stopped arguing and looked at Sicheng who just shouted at them. They glared at each other before seating in complete opposites.  
  
**"So, where did you get this clothes Doyoung?"  
  
"Taeyong handed them to me earlier. He was at the dean's earlier"** they all got the clothes with their name labeled on the plastic, Jungwoo is about to whine about how his is not that cute when someone knocked at the door.  
  
Their eyes widened and they panicked. They quickly threw the clothes in their bags **"Pres?"** Doyoung signaled them to ran towards the other door which is actually the leisure room.  
  
Doyoung quickly fixed everything so that nothing will look suspicious **"Yes? come in"** **  
**  
The secretary, Yerim, came in. **"Oh, Hi pres. The night shift classes are cancelled today because all the admins are going to have meeting"** **  
  
"Really? Thank you for delivering this. I will announce it soon."  
  
"No, prob. I'll go home now. You should go home early too. Have some quality time with your mate." **Yerim winked and closed the door.  
  
Doyoung sighed, he misses Jaehyun _so much_. **"You can come out now. But be quiet as I will announce to the whole school that the classes are cancelled"** the trio came out. But not how Doyoung imagined.  
  
**"omg, did she saw you gender shifts**?" Doyoung's eyes widened and touched his chest. Holy shit. The sun sets already.  
  
**"n-no, I don't think she did"** Doyoung, or should I say 'Doyeon' cleared her throat and walked towards the announcer. She clicked on and said **"Attention, all night classes are canceled due to the meeting of the admins. Again, all night shift classes are canceled due to the meeting of the admins. That is all, have a safe way to home."** **  
  
**Jungwoo, Sicheng and Ten just looked at the unbothered president that is now in the leisure room changing. **"should I---"** **  
**  
Ten literally jumped towards the door and sniffed **"omg wait. I...I can smell Johnny"** Jungwoo and Sicheng looked at Ten weirdly. Looking back, they remembered that the Johnny guy is Ten's husband. Jungwoo wants to ask why doesn't Ten has a mark but decided to just shut up.  
  
Suddenly the leisure room's door slamed open and a nervous looking Doyeon came out **"I'm sorry but what the hell I can smell my Jaehyun's scent"** before they could confirm that Johnny and Jaehyun are near, someone knocked again interuppting them.  
  
**"Pres? Its me Yerim again hehe. Someone is asking for you. Mr. Jung Jaehyun is here."** All of their eyes got big. They gasped and looked at each other.  
**  
"Now what?"**


End file.
